Unbearable pain
by vampire express
Summary: Bella and Edward are in love, nothing will keep them apart until charlie tell's bella there moving to canada. What happen's when she return's five year's later? Rated M in later chapter's, but there ganna be really Hott.
1. Chapter 1

_Walking home from Edward's was surprisingly aggravating; I was getting unwanted bad luck._

_Already I've almost got hit by a car, tripped over some kids toy that they forgot to pick up behind them self's on the side walk, I had to run away from a unfriendly cat and I walked in to a "stay of the grass" sign crossing the maple view school field. I don't know what's got into me tonight but I was extremely clumsy, maybe because my one track mind was in over drive about the most romantic guy in the world, Edward Cullen's, that was it, he was making this happen, not intencially but I still blamed him. Falling in love with someone so beautiful had its down fall but the high was something I wanted to never let go. I wanted to scream it to the world, I LOVE EDWARD CULLEN"S I though in my love filled mind. It felt like I was stuck in the showdown for years and years on end, endless torture in my messed up mind but then there was light, I never will I let that light leave and slip back into the dark again. I was getting really close to home, watching ever step I took making sure there was nothing else for me to trip over. As I starting walking up my driveway I saw Charlie waiting for me on our porch with an expressionless face, I could see there was something not right, he was pacing up and down are porch, with shaking hands. _

"_Dad," I said worried now. "What's wrong?" _

"_Bella," he said while taking a deep breath "there's something we need to talk about."_

"_Ok, I'm all ears" I assured him._

"_We should go inside where it's warmer." He opened the door and I walked passed him, I turned to watch him shut the door behind himself and turn his gaze on me. I watched him with curious and worried eye's, he opened his mouth to speak but no word's came out, once again he opened his mouth but word failed him._

"_Dad, what's wrong?" I asked anxiously._

"_Bella," he paused for a minute._

"_What?"_

"_Where, moving," he said quickly looking away._

_At that precise moment I could feel my whole world crumbling before my very eyes. Edward sprung to my mind like a reflects, the one person that I loved more than life was not going to be in it anyone. I felt like someone lunged into my chest and ripped my heart out into pieces. I look up at Charlie, his eyes were full of guilt, he new dam well what this would do to me., leaving my best friend Alice behind but most importantly leaving the one person that I would jump in front of a bullet for behind. I didn't feel up set anymore I felt angry. _

"_I'm not going anywhere!" I screamed. Charlie's face was taken aback and his mouth slanted down to the corners of his face._

"_Look Bella," he said apologetic. "I know how hard this must be for you but my boss called me from the station last night telling me that I'm being relocated to Canada."_

"_I'm not moving to Canada, Charlie I don't care what your boss said, I'm staying here where I belong!" I yelled walking away from him now, of course he followed._

"_Don't you walk away from me and don't you ever use that tone with me again young lady!" He yelled with a shaky voice. "You will go where ever I tell you to go, your only six teen and I am your parent, you will listen to me until your eight teen, where do you think you would move to anyway?" he screamed._

"_I'll move in with Alice," I replied. _

_He laughed darkly. "You're not moving in with Alice, your coming with me, end of discussion, do you understand me!" He yelled loudly. We glared at one another for long period of time until Charlie yelled again._

"_Do you understand me?"_

"_Yes," I said in defeat. I could feel the tear's building up in my eyes; I need to get away from him. I could not let him see me like that and get all mushy gushy on with me, I didn't want that, I wanted us to be infuriated with each other, I didn't want to talk to him and I sure as hell didn't want him talking to me. Without another word I ran to my room looking down the whole time. I open my bed room door and shut it with so much force that the door shook, I ran to my bed and curled up into a ball, I let the good time's with my friend and my beloved Edward pour into my head, my tear's were so uncontrollable at that point and I was staring to slip into depression_

_The next morning I felt like complete an udder shit. I was still curled up in a ball, I uncurled myself and rolled out of bed , moping to the bathroom and started brushing my teeth, when I was done cleaning myself up, I walked back to my room and for the first time noticing that there was a bunch of suitcases spread out on my floor. I started to get panicky, Charlie didn't say when we were moving, what if it was today, right now, wouldn't get to see my friends to say good bye. I heard people talking outside my bedroom window, I rushed to see who it was and sure enough it was my dad with the moving truck, speaking to the guy who drove it while lifting things we owned into the truck. I started to really panic then, my face become really hot and I could feel the tear's runny down my face. We were moving and I was never coming back, we were moving right now and I had no time to say good bye to my friends. I strode there out said my window in thought with tear's soaking my skin and then I saw her walking out of my house over to Charlie. I ran down the stairs, almost tripping on the carpet and out the door so fast that you would have though I dove._

"_Alice; oh Alice!" I Screamed. I ran to her almost knocking her over and held her tight, she started stroking my hair._

"_Alice, don't let me leave you!" I cried to her. _

"_Bella, there's nothing I can do, I tried talking to Charlie," she wined._

" _I don't want to leave you and my home and oh, my god, Edward I screamed lifting my head from Alice's shoulder and turning for my house to get the phone but Alice grabbed me and started to shaking her head._

"_What?" I wined. _

"_He left the in the morning with his parents, she said. There visiting their grandparents". My whole body started to shake, I felt dizzy, I buried my face back into her shoulder._

"_Bella, it's going to be ok, I promise that we will see each other again, nothing is going to keep me from you and you an Edward are meant to be, it will happen when it happens," she told me gently. Right then I heard Charlie call out my name._

"_Bella," Charlie said. "Go get changed and bring your suitcases down to the truck." I felt Alice's hands lock on my shoulders and guided me to my front door, heading towards my room, knowing that I wouldn't moved it if was not for her. Finally getting back down stairs and to the truck I watched Alice put in my suitcases and then turn to face me._

_I lugged at her._

"_Alice, I repeated. Don't let me leave!" she held me tighter._

"_Bella, I have no say." She said sighing._

"_Come on Bella!" Charlie yelled. "We have to get a move on it."_

_I hugged into Alice with a death grip; I reached around for her ear and whispered,_

"_I love you."_

"_I love you too." She whispered back._

"_Friends forever." I cried out._

"_Friends forways.' She replied._

"_Tell Edward- at his name I became stiff and more miserable if possible then before, I choke out the rest, "That I love him."_

"_I will." Alice said now crying. I left to take my place in the back of the moving truck, driving away from Alice, away for my Home, away from my school; away from my Edward was the headrest thing in my life so far. All I could do now was bow my head and let the tears run dry._


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Coming Home**

_It's been five long, lonely year's since I've been home I thought to myself walking up the driveway to my beautiful old house that I just bought.__ It looks the same, same gray and white house with the lovely rap around porch that I love to sit out on and watch the star's with Edward. The inside looked more like home, same wooden floor, same rap around stair's, same yellow and white cabinets. I sighed and walked back to the door, telling the truck mover to start moving my stuff in. It was a long and stressful __day;__ I think the moving dude's hated me for yelling at them endlessly about where my furniture should go__ but they were nice and good about it even if I was on their back's the hole time__. After they left, I started organising my things , that took most of the evening, everything had to be perfectly placed but __I__ was happy with myself for getting the down stair's finished in six hour, I walked up the stair's __with a huge and heavy box in my arms, barley able to carry it, leaving the other room's I walked straight for my old room, setting the the box on my bed, I started placing__ my thing where they used to be, everything felt so familiar, It's felt like I was here the hole time.__ It took me a half hour but I was finally almost done when I pick up an old photo of me, Alice and Edward. I stroked the beautiful picture for a few minute__ remembering __the fun and lovely time's we all shared, __until I had an uncontrollable need to see them. It's been so long what if they don't live here anymore, what if they don't know me, what if they look at me different__, I sighed and brushed the stupid thoughts out of my head, I grabbed for the door and rushed down stair's for my jacket and car keys, rushing to my car I got in and started the engine and off I went. Driving away from my street __I__ wondered if Alice still __lives__ with her mom, I mean she would be my age twenty one but knowing Alice she probab__ly still did I laughed at that__. Driving though forks, was like waking up and seeing __myself__ clearer. As I drove on Alice's street I was __getting butterflies in my tummy about seeing her, it's been so long, what if she's not the same Alice I once new, the Alice that I loved.__ I park outside of her house and got out of the car nearly tripping on my way__ to her front door. Ring the door bell was surprisingly difficult for me but I managed it. Her mom answered it._

_"Hello, May I help you?" she asked._

_ "Hi, Ms. Meyer is Alice home or does she even live __here__ anymore?" I asked with worry in my eyes._

_"Oh, __my gosh__, Bella!" she screamed. Grabbing me in to a tight hug, t__his women was tiny but don't underestimate her because holy hell was she strong, I've always love Alice's mom__ such a bubbly person just like Alice, actually Alice and her are a lot __alike, same personality, same looks._

_"Aw, I missed you so much." She said with a big grin planted on her face._

_"Me too" I assured her._

_"Oh, Alice is at the Cullen __boy's__ house she said with an unsporting tone. He's throwing a party."_

_"What for." I asked with curiosity._

_"Oh, he always has stupid parties; he's what you call a real bad boy." Edward a bad boy weird I thought to myself._

_"Anyways you should go see your friends,__ we have a lot more time to __check __up later," __she said pushing me out the door. I started walking down the driveway thinking about what Ms. Meyer had said about Edward being a bad boy and how weird that sound__s__ I turned to wave good bye but she was nowhere in sight. Edward's is not that far from Alice's house, I drove pretty slow trying to talk myself, out of myself not going, why was I so blood nervous I sighed an keep on driving. I mean I looked pretty good, every day I did my hair and makeup and wore nice clothes and Alice said she would always and forever love me. I drove up the Cullen's driveway when I noticed how many cars were park out in front of Edwar__d's house. I got out of the __my car and headed for the door, I knocked loudl__y on the door because I could hear the music from inside my car, not sure if sure if anyone heard my knock but apparently some__one__ did because some dude answered._

_"HEY __your hot, come in," he said loudly. I could smell the alcohol off of him like a dog could smell a hot dog._

_"Err- thanks," I said. I stepped into the crowned house of drunken people. I turned to face him and he was checking me out, he saw my eyes on him and he quickly look up._

_"Um do yo__u know where I might find Alice?" I asked awkwardly._

_"Oh, yeah she's in the kitchen," he said once again checking me out. I walked away from him without a thank you from me, he was creepy. I pushed though the crowded people in the kitchen and that when I saw my best friend leaned up again some guy, babbling on. I stiffened, my face became hot and my stomach drop, with crazy excitement I yelled her name loud._

_"ALICE__." The whole__ room __went silent, I watch Alice frozen in her place._

_"Bella, Oh my god, Bella__" she lunged at me with such force we both fell to the ground. I heard a few whistles and "YEAHS__" __one guy said take your shirts off. She got up and helped me up too._

_"Bella, baby you look sexy," she said looking me up and down a little drunk._

_"Aw, Alice," I said hitting her shoulder playfully._

_"Come her __I__ want you to meet my boyfriend," She took my hand and lead the way._

_"Bella meet Jasper, Jasper Meet Bella," she __said overly happy. Holy crap he__ was good looking, he had golden blonde hair, bright blue eyes, __a__ well built body. I took his hand shyly._

_"Hey, nice to meet you," I said nervously._

_"Aw, so this is the famous Bella, I've heard a lot about," he said._

_I smiled at him and noted.__ At that minute some so__meone walked up to jasper's __and whisper in his ear._

_"Umm, Alice sweetheart, I'll be right back, nice to meet you Bella he said kissing Alice on the check. I smiled and he left._

_Alice was babbling on in my ear, I was half listening half not, I was sea__rching the room to try and spot __Edward out and then there he was leaning up on the counter Staring right at me with some bleach blonde snuggling into his side, I quickly looked way hurt. _

_"Bella," Alice said. "Are you staying here for good?" She closed her eyes and crossed her finger's. _

_"Yes, Alice I bought my old house." I informed her._

_"Oh, my god!" she __yelled jumping at me again.__ "We have so much to __catch __up on but I'm a tad bit drunk at the momen__t,"__she laughed._

_"Alice who is that with Edward," I said quietly._

_"Oh," she said now looking down. "Um, that's his girlfriend, she what we all like to say the devil it's self. I turned my gaze back towards Edward's direction and there again he was staring straight at me__ but this time he was he was moving towards Alice and I, I quickly looked away. I could he__ar Alice__ babbling on in my ear again but I didn't hear her anymore, my mind was freaking out about Edward. I was leaning up on the counter not face the direction Edward was heading toward was in, pouring myself shot__s__, hoping that alcohol will help me though the night. I heard Alice sigh._

_"Hello,__ Edward," she greeted him darkly._

_"Hello Alice,"__ He shot back darker._

_Hearing his voice was, for the first time in want seemed like a century was the most beautiful thing in the last five years of my life, his voice was so soft yet strong, like hearing humming birds first thing in the morning, we were not touching but I felt him behind me and his sent was overwhelming me._

_"Hey, Bella," he said__unintentionally__ seductive. I wiped my body around to see he was inches before me, I gasped. He was more beautiful than before I left__. His face was shaper, his eyes were a__ dark__ green, his skin looked air brushed, his hair was light brown with __natural__ blonde and red highlights, his lips were plump, his body was flawless, he was the most beautiful thing on this planet_

_"Hey, Edward," I choked out. __He and I__ stared at each other for what seemed like __hour's__ until the __bleach blonde called his name._

_"Edward, baby," she said walking over to him, now clutching to his side. __"Are__ we staying here tonight or are we going to my house." _

_"I'm staying here," he told her without taking his__ gaze off of me. I looked away first now staring at Alice. Alice had worry in her big beautiful brown eyes. I felt sick, hurt be on belief. I wanted to take his girlfriend by the hair and start pulling it out of her fake skull, but of coarse I didn't do that, instead I grabbed for the alcohol.__ As I started to become drunk, Alice and I were talking like crazy people in a bar, Edward kept staring at me, __it__ was starting to get a little creepy. I looked away from Alice for a second to see handsome dark haired man approach __us;__ you could not miss him he was out of this world tall._

_"Hey, Alice," he spoke._

_"Jacob!" she yelled jumping on him like she did to me but he could most defiantly hold her up like I couldn't. _

_"I didn't think you could make it here," she said with a grin._

_"__Well__, here I am__," he replied grinning back. I looked at Edward from the corning of my eye to __catch__ him rolling his.__ Jacob turned to look at me and Edward stiffened._

_"Who is this," Jacob asked with one eye brow risen._

_"Oh, hello," I said giving my hand to him. "I'm Bella swan."_

_"Hmmm, your Bella swan," he said, again with now the other eye brow __raised__. It was like I knew this guy for years, I felt strangely comfortable around him__, like he would make a good friend._

_"I laughed, does everybody know who I am," I said playfully._

_"Well Alice, doesn't have a conversation without you in it," he replied I look__ed__ at Alice with love filled eyes__. After a few hours of I was smashed, Jake and I were having drinking contests, ever now and then I would remember Edward and glace at him, of course almost the whole night Edward was watching me and sometime's Jake with hate filled eyes, with that stupid blonde bitch still clutched to his side._

_"Bella," Jake said slurring his words hugging me. __"You want to know something."_

_"What Jake." I asked._

_"You are the coolest and prettiest girl I've ever met" he told me with a grin. I hear Edward growl._

_"You are the tallest and handsome guy I've ever met," I said playing with his hair._

_"Do you want to dance," Jacob asked with stars in his eyes. I felt so good and free of course it was the alcohol talking but I missed it, I felt like superwomen, I started laughing in my head__ worry that I've drunken too much, I was about to say hell yeah__, when I felt a hand on my shoulder._

_"I think Bella has __drank__ a little too much," Edward spoke firmly. I shrugged off his hand and turned to face him. _

_"No, I'm fine," I reassured him turning my head now facing Jake. _

_"I would love to dance Jake." Jacob smiled and meet Edward's gaze still smiling. Edward's jaw clenched together and his eyes tightened.__ As I was walking away__ Alice whisper at Edward, "Edward stop, you have a girlfriend."__ She told him angry. I__ felt crazy jealous about the last word's Alice spoke to Edward; I wanted to make Edward as Jealous as I felt, so I slide up against Jake and started grinding with him, Jake had my neck and __started kissing it gently, I smiled, his body was so hard, I was starting to get really turned on. I never looked at Edward but I could feel his angry gaze on me and Jake. _

**(E.p.o.v)**

_This was by far the worst night of my life. Bella was finally back and she was dancing, no not even dancing grinding with the most retarded piece of shit on the planet. I want__ed to take a knife to his balls. I hated him more than life it's self. An angel of beauty shouldn't be dancing with the devil of nasty. Watching Bella being with another guy made me sick to my stomach. I shot a look at Alice and she was watching me with worried eyes, she gave me a stay out of it look and I became much angrier, it was like she thought that Bella was not mine, and never will be mine, well Bella is mine and always will be mine. I wanted five long __irritating__ year's for her to return to me and__ now__ that she has, I not letting her go run in to his arms. I didn't like where his hands were going, I had to clench my own to __fists to contain myself. I was beginning to lose myself, all control of my emotions; it set me off like fireworks on New Year's night when his hands moved to her boob, without another thought I was walking__ toward them, I felt __Alice jump behind me, I pushed Bella slightly out of the way, then my fisted meet Jacob's face. Jacob caught __himself and__ shot his fist right back into mine, I fell to the ground but quickly got right back up, I hear scrams and "FIGHT", I lunged at Jacob and he did the sack __same thing. I was so mad I wanted to kill him; he had no right to touch Bella like that. I was about to strike another punch until I felt someone pulling me back, I looked up to see Jasper yelling at me._

_"Edward, get a grip on __yourself__!" he spat at me._

_"Let me go!" I screamed. "I not finished with this piece of shit." I tried to unravel myself from his grip but could not manage, I hear Bella screaming at me._

_"What the bloody hell is your problem," she said holding Jacob. That made me more infuriated. Alice's voice came out of nowhere._

_"Get him up __stairs__," she said to jasper furious.__ Jasper dragged me out of the__kitchen and up the stairs, I __look __back to see my girlfriend following me with a hurt face._

**(B.p.o.v)**

_"Jake, are you ok" I asked holding his face. He looked pretty bad, along with Edward, his lip was spit up and his eye was beginning to form purple around it. He smiled._

_"Hey, it's all good." He said grinning. "I've got you here to take care of me." I laughed at his good humour in a horrible situation._

_"We should get you in a cab to take you home," I told him._

_"Only if __you're__ coming with me,"__ he said with a smug look. Strangely I wanted to go with him, to take care of him but I knew better._

_I laugh at his attempted. "No, I can't but what I can do is give you my number," Now telling him sober. _

_"Ok, that will do," __he said with a huge smile. I wrote my number down for him and slipped it in to his pants __making sure he knew where I put it and helped him to the door and the cab._

_"Alright Jake, I'll wait for your call," I told him with a smile._

_"Make sure you do that," he said smiling back. He kissed me on the check and then got in to the cab and the cab drove off. I smiled to myself shaking my head. Now I have to deal with Edward I thought with a frown. Walking into the house I spotted people starting to leave and I was thankful. I looked down stairs for Alice, not able to find__ her so I headed for the Stairs,__ She and Jasper where on the landing talking._

_"Where's Edward," I asked angry._

_"He's in the room," she told me._

_I was about to walk toward his room, when Alice caught me._

_"um, he's with Clair__e__,' she said._

_"Who?"_

_"His girlfriend." She said weary. "There fighting," she added. _

_I had to smile at that, until I started hearing giggles coming from his room. I looked at Alice and she__ was making fake gagging sounds, I smirked, I hear some unknown tune from Jasper's __jean's__, his phone was ringing. He reached for his back pocket and pulled up the lip of the phone._

_"Hello," Jasper said. He paused for a few minutes. "Ok, ok I'll right there, alright bye_

_"What's wrong," Alice asked with worry in her voice._

_"Aw, nothing to worry about, it was my work, but I do have to go," he told her. _

_"Ok, we'll call me on my cell when you're done," she said. He kissed her on the check and left._

_I turned to face Alice. "Look Alice I didn't come here to cause drama but Edward is acting absurd."_

_"Bella, he is always like this now, she informed me. I hate to say it but I don't want you ever dating him, he's changed and not for the better._

_I sighed. "What do __you mean," I said glancing at her__ in worry. _

_"He thinks' he's god's gift, he has a different girl in his room every night, when Barbie isn't there__, he's not the same Edward. She said with sad in her voice. I could not think of anything to say, I was speechless, I wanted my Edward back. Right then Claire walked out of the room with a smirk on her plastic face. She gave me a bitchy smirk and walked past us and down the stairs. I wanted so badly to slap off that stupid smirk of her stupid face. Alice grabbed my hand, waking me up from my fantasy, she __led__ me to his bedroom. "Let's get this done and over with," she said with a sigh. _


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

** A different Edward**

**Hey, ****everyone**** thank you for your review's**

** I love you all****, I hope you enjoy this chapter 3**

**I don't own twilight (tears)**

_It was really early in the morning, it had to be like closed to four, but here me and Alice were walking in to Edward's room, about to give him a piece of our minds. As we walked over to Edward, he was facing his bed said table and pouring himself a drink of what looked like whisky, with no shirt or pants on just boxer. I couldn't help it I had to check him out, it was too hard not to. _

_"Hello __ladies__," he said __seductively. Now putting the lid on the whisky bottle, turning around and taking a sip of his drink, his eye's shot immediately on me._

_"Oh, my __god__ Edward__ are__ you still drinking?" Alice shot at him.__ He knotted and walked over to his bed. "What the hell was your deal tonight, lunging at poor Jake like that," she said angry._

_"What was my deal!" he yelled. "He grabbed her boob."_

_"That none of your __business__," Alice said quickly_

_"It is so I would do that for any of my friends," he spat out. _

_Ok feeling like a third wheel really sucks, and what the hell does that mean friends I thought clenching my teeth._

_"__Ok__, you __know__ what Alice this non of you business, can you please leave so I can talk to Bella!" he yelled._

_"Oh, know," Alice said pointing her finger and walk toward Edward. "I'm no leaving her with you,"_

_"What do you think I'm going to do to her?" he yelled loud._

_"I don't trust you that much anymore Edward, I've told you that several times!" she snapped at him._

_"Alice," I now said joining the conversation for the first time. "I can take care of myself," I assured her._

_She__ glared at me with a hurt and betrayed look planted on her face_

_"Alice you know I would never hurt her for fuck sacks," Edward said angrily. _

_She turned my direction and sighed angrily._

_"You call me when you get home or I'll go looking for your ass__," she said hugging me._

_She turned back to Edward, "I swear on my mom's name if you hurt her in any shape or form I will take a chain saw to your balls," she said before she turned on her heels and walked out the door. When Alice left Edward's face lightened but his eyes__ were__ dark with something else that frightened me._

_"Why__ Edward__ would you do that to Jake, he didn't do anything wrong, we were just dancing," I asked him._

_"I am very protective about the people that I care about," he told me taking anther sip of his drink._

_"But me and Jake are only friends," I told him._

_"It didn'__t look that__ way to me," he said casually. "Can we stop talking about Jacob," he shot at me__ shaking his head. "I missed you, come give me a hug," I hesitated for a few seconds, remembering what Alice said about not being the same Edward._

_"Bella, please," he said darkly. I walked over to him, where he held out his arms, the minute I was close to him, he snacked me like I was in danger. He held me close__ hard but gentle. I could feel his hand in my hair and hear his nose breathing in my sent. I tried to pull away but he held me hard. He shifted his hand from my hair to the small of my back._

_"Edward stop you have a girlfriend," I told him trying to wiggle free for his death grip. He Ignored me._

_"Bella, __you're so beautiful, I missed you so much.__"__ He whisp__ered in my ear __seductively. _

_"Edward stop it, this isn't like you?" I said putting my hands on his chaste and pushing with all my force._

_"Bella baby, this is me, I'm right here and I'm all yours." He told me._

_He moved his lips __from my ear__, and__ to my jaw. He placed slow, soft kisses on my jaw line. There was __too__ many __emotion heading in my direction, I couldn't breathe, this is__ what I have dreamed for__, for__ the last five years of my life. He moved down to my neck, I shifted my head up responding to his lips, I felt him smile beneath my skin. Well at least he didn'__t for__get to be romantic I thought to myself. His lip started to move__ back __to my jaw and__ up__ my cheek, kissing the whole way up. __I was lost by then by his lips, his sent, and his touch. H__is lips moved softly on to mine__b__arely touching. Stupid desirable teasing asshole I thought. After a few __minutes of him teasing me, his lips crashed fully on mine. I didn't respond at first I was taken aback, nervous, startled, __until__ I felt his hot breath in my mouth then did I respond. I kissed him back with uncontrollable force. The passion was like lighting, __hot, wet and wild__. He __stroked my lower back while my hands were in his hair. He started moving his hands up my body, rubbing every single place he touched twice. I felt like I had died and went to heaven. When I felt his hands move to my breast, I moaned loud. He fondled my breast like there was no tomorrow, I kept moaning and he kept doing it. I wanted so badly to grab him and push him on the bed, to take control__, but then I remembered why I had been here in the first place, the whole thing with Jake, what Alice had said about Edward and Ugh, he has a girlfriend. I __quickly pulled away and cough him off his __guard. I was so angry and so disgusted, mostly with myself. Want was I thinking, he has a girlfriend and he was cheating on her with me, I'm not that girl and __I__ never want to be that girl, not even for Edward._

_"Is something wrong?" He asked._

_"Yes, there is something very wrong with this picture," I told him._

_"__Wha__"__ He asked._

_"You have a girl friend Edward." I spat at him. He walked away from my eyes and over to his mini fridge__ to grab anther bottle of whisky._

_"I could easily brake up with her." He said simply._

_"No." I yelled. "Don't you see Edward you're not the same person I once loved and care about, you're not my Edward anymore!" I yelled._

_"Don't be stupid Bella." He snapped at me. "I'm right here and I am the same man." I stared him down, trying to find something in his eyes to let me know that Edward was still in there somewhere but __couldn't find him; He looked away, taking another sip of his drink._

_"I have to go," I told him. I started to move toward the door, Edward followed. I opened the door to leave;__ but__ Edward took the door from me and shut it, holing it in place._

_"Bella." He said angry. "I want you and I know you want me."_

_"Not anymore Edward." I told him sadly. "Now please let me leave before I call Alice." He hesitated before opening the door, I walked passed him wordless, before he was out of my sight I glanced at him and __I__ would have sworn that I saw realization cross his face but then it went cold and expressionless. _


	4. Chapter 4

_Chapter 4_

_Realization_

_Hey everyone this is my fourth chapter__J__ my next chapters is going to be about Bella and Edward getting together hehehe um, No this is not a vampire story, they are all humans. I don't think this is best chapter, but I hope you guys enjoy it__J_

_I woke up to the sun shinning in my eyes from my window, If it was not for the fact that it was three thirty in the afternoon I would have shut the curtains and snuggled back in my warm comfy bed. Last night was a bad night and I wanted so badly to sleep it off, but instead I got up and headed to my bathroom to take a nice hot shower. I brushed my teeth clean from any alcohol that might still be on my breath. I looked in the mirror while I got undressed and looked at the bruises that I new would be there because I felt them. Edward was so ruff with me last night that he left little bruises up my arms and a perfect hand print on my right breast, I defiantly am not showing Alice this, I think she would keep up with her word and take a chain saw to his balls._

_I stepped into the warm shower, flinching a little to the feel of the warm water on my cool skin, after adjusting to the water, I grabbed for my strawberry shampoo and squeezed some into my hair, washing the shampoo out I looked down to see where my conditioner was, Damn I left in the living room in my unpacked box. I jumped out of the shower with out turning the water of and grabbed for my towel. I walked down the stair's in a rush because of the cold breeze, when I reached the living room I stopped dead in my tracts. Edward was sitting on my couch staring me up and down._

_"WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING HEAR," I screamed with out thinking. What the hell is his problem, I told him off last night and now I find him sitting on my couch staring at me with the most relaxed expression._

_"Bella you look amazing today," he said with a smile._

_I looked down at my self and I was practically naked, my hair was messy and I was wearing nothing but a towel, I looked up at him with a threatening stare._

_"Your a pig," I muttered to him quietly, turning my back and rushing back up the stairs. _

_I turned off the shower, dried my hair and put on some clean close trying to hurry so I could bitch him out. I walked down the stairs once again to find Edward in my kitchen making me and him a cup of coffee._

_"Ugh, what are you still doing here?" I asked him grinding my teeth._

_" I'm here to see my girlfriend," He simply told me pouring cream into are cups._

_I couldn't talk, so I just stared at him baffled at the words he just spoke. Was Edward suffering from amnesia._

_"Um, were not dating," I told him a little weird out._

_"I know, but we will be," he told me with a smug look._

_I hate that look, I wanted to slap it of his stupid face, oh, yeah because Edward new everything, he controlled my decisions, where's Alice with that chain saw?_

_"What is your problem, our you suffering from a brain deficiency?" I asked him annoyed._

_"Know, my problem is that you left for five year's, with out telling me, with out phoning me, with out email," he said simply._

_I look away from his eyes, If I turned back I would have to see anger and hurt._

_" All you had to do Bella was keep in contact with me, It felt like you didn't care about are love, He said slamming down his cup. Did you even care about me."_

_"Of course I did Edward, I loved you more then life," I told him full heartedly._

_I kept my head down the hole time, afraid to look up, I hear his foot steps moving close to me, I breathed in his sent and nearly clasped. His hand curled under my chin and moved my face up to his._

_"Then why?" He asked gently._

_"I was trying too move forward, with out thinking about my past and how much I missed it, everything that reminded me of you guys, it was like a jab in my heart," I told him with tears in my eyes. This time he wasn't holding me close, it was me hanging on to him with a death grip._

_" It's ok hunny, Your back now and were together," he told me with love in his voice. I pushed away from him and looked into his eyes, they were sparkling._

_"Edward you already have someone, I told him. "She might be fake but I think she has feelings."_

_His eyes turned dark._

_" EVER TIME I'VE BEEN WITH SOMEONE I THINK OF YOU!" he screamed at me now angry._

_"WELL THAT NOT RIGHT, YOU USED THEM,! I screamed back._

_" WELL I'M SORRY THAT I COULDN'T SAVED MY VERGINITY FOR YOU TO COME BACK, I DIDN'T EVEN KNOW IF I WOULD EVER SEE YOU AGAIN, I'M SURE YOU DIDN'T WAIT EHITHER!" he yelled moving away from me._

_"Actually I did," I told him looking down. I glanced quickly up, to see he was staring at me in a new light. His eyes once again were sparking._

_"Your still a virgin?" he asked with excitement and want in his voice. He was about to speak again but the door bell cut him off. I rushed out of the room not saying another word and grabbed the door, of course it was Alice, Jake was be her side. I became worried, because of the last time Jake and Edward where in the same room._

_"Hey Alice, Hey Jake," I greeted them. Alice walked past me into the house with out a word just like I expected, but Jake gave me a big grin and I gestured him to step inside. Edward came out of the kitchen and toward us. Alice turned from Edward to me and looked me up and down, probably thinking he was here for one reason, it didn't help that my hair was messy from not being straighten, just blow dried. I looked at Jake and he was pouting._

_"What is he doing here?" Alice asked clenching her teeth. Before I could speak Edward stepped in._

_"I'm here to see Bella," he told her calmly._

_"Agh, what ever," Alice said with a sigh. "Bella get dressed were going to dinner."_

_"But I am," I told her staring down at myself._

_"In nice close," she added. I looked at Edward in the corner of my eye and he was eyeing Jake angry._

_"I'm coming too," Edward spoke in a husky voice._

_I know Edward only wanted to go because Jake was there and I really didn't want anymore fights._

_" Of course you can come," I told him. Alice gave me a sharp look, before she pulled me up the stair's to change my close. When up in my room Alice told me to sit on the bed so I did what she wanted, She was rating my closet._

_"Where's Jasper?" I asked._

_"At work, he is meeting us there in half an hour, she told me turning to face me with a short black skirt and a pink tank top. "Your wearing this." She threw it at me and then turned around so I could change. I saw her take her cell phone out of her pierce and dial numbers._

_"Yeah, Hi Claire, this is Alice, um, were all going out for dinner and Edward wants you to come, she paused for a few minute. Be there in fifteen minutes, ok bye." She turned to face me and I was sure she caught me rolling my eye's. _

_"Aw, that looks so cute," she told me turning me around._

_"Why did you invite Claire?" I asked annoyed._

_"Because she's Edwards girlfriend," she said simply._

_I couldn't say anything to that, it was truth Claire did have a right to no where her boyfriend was going and who he would be with, Alice was in the right. After forcing make up on me, she took my hand and lead me down stair's. Jake and Edward were sitting on my couch staring at each other like they were trying to solve a hard math question. The minute I came into view they both stud up from the couch and looked me up and down._

_"You look really good Bella," Edward said with a big smile._

_"You look much better then good Bella. Jake said turning and giving Edward a dirty look and looking back at me. You look beautiful." Him and Edward were growling at each other._

_"Err- thanks you guy," I said awkwardly. I was about to tell them to stop and grow up but Alice spoke before me._

_"Okay get a move on it people, get to the car, Jasper and Claire are probably already there by now," Alice told us pointing her hand to the door._

_"Wait, Claire, she not coming, she doesn't even know about this," Edward said to Alice._

_"Oh yes she does, Alice told him. I called her." Edward and Alice stared each other down, Alice smiled at him and walked toward the door, Edward followed like the rest of us. After arguing who sit's with who, Edward and Jake were made to sit in the back of the car and me and Alice at the front. On the way there Alice and I were babbling about this new book that she was reading, that I have already read. It was silent in the back of the car, Jake and Edward were sitting the furthest from each other, looking away. When we arrived at the Ms. Betties restaurant, Jasper and Claire were waiting for us, I saw her gaze at me, her mouth was pulled down to the corners of her face and she rolled her eyes. Alice and Edward rushed over to them, and me and Jake were left walking side by side._

_"Why didn't you tell me that we were going out to dinner sooner?" I hear Claire wine._

_"I wanted it to be a surprise hunny bunny," Edward told her with a fake smile._

_I wanted to so bad, right in front of them to make fake gagging sounds with my finger down my throat but Alice spoke like she always did._

_" Lets get a table shall we," she told us._

_At least the table arrangement was nice, there was a little waterfall, and if you looked close you could see all different fishy swimming around, there was a big mirror in front of are table with vines and flowers painted on the sides of it, and even are guy waiter was a hunk._

_"May I take your orders," he spoke politely._

_"Only if you come with the deal," I told the hunky waiter. Oh, my gosh did I just say that, what is my problem, grate everyone is looking at me, I could feel my checks become flushed, I kept looking down. I heard everyone start laughing, I looked up, Edward and Jake were the only one that weren't. The waiter kept taking everyone order and then he came around to me._

_"What can I get you?" he said bending down and smiling._

_"What are your specials?" I asked him playfully. Me and him continued to smile and stair at each other._

_"Ok, Dude can you please take her order and leave," Edwards voice came out of no where._

_The waiter straighten up and asked me what I wanted, I glared at Edward and he looked away._

_"Um, I'll have a chicken casadia, make sure it's not to hot oh, and I want the chicken well done, now the ice tea, I want lots of ice and one squeeze of the lemon, also make sure it three quarters full. I looked from the waiter to my friends and they were all once again staring at me. _

_"What do I have something on my face?" I asked. The waiting walked away, telling us he would be back with are drinks and food._

"_So Bella, Alice spoke looking from me to Jake. Jake is in a band isn__'__t that right.__"_

_I stared at Jake and he was looking at me self consciously._

"_Were not that good, but we did just do a show at the RARC and they really liked us they wanted us to come back for another show.__"_

"_That__'__s awesome Jake,__"__ I said hitting his shoulder lightly. I looked at Edward, he was kissing Claire on the cheek and whispering in her ear, he glanced at me with a smug smile. My eyes narrowed, oh so he wants to play that game._

"_So Jake what do you play?__"_

"_Um, I__'__m the drummer,__"__ He told me a little smugly._

"_Oh, so you must have very strong arms.__"__ I said smiling and touching his arms. Wow, he did have very strong arms, they where like steal , I let my mind wander with Jake and I in the bed room, of course with his arms raped around my small frame. No, no bad Bella! I yelled at myself in my head. Right then I heard Edward clear his throat._

" _He can__'__t be as strong as me, I work out for three hours a day, Edward said laughing. I can bench-_

"_Ok, Edward we got it your strong, so Jake you should take me to see one of your show,__"__ I asked him leaning closer to him. Jake look like he was in pure bliss, I look over at Alice she was almost purring._

"_Sure I would love to take you, Jake said smiling wide. We have a show this Friday.__"_

_The waiter came over to us with are food and drinks, and place all the orders down. We all started at Claire__'__s order it was the smallest salad that I__'__ve ever seen. Edward noticed are gazes._

"_Claire, baby couldn't__'__t you have ordered something that will fill your stomach.__"_

"_I can__'__t, I gained a pound, I__'__m now 104 pounds.__"__ She said wining. _

_Agh, that is so sad, how about I take you to __McDonalds and shove a big MC in your face, you fake, __anorexic, bitch I though taking a sip of my iced tea._

" _How about later you come to my house and we work this food off,__"__ Claire said whispering into Edwards ear quit enough so no one would hear but I sure as hell did. Edward smiled at her._

"_So Edward, I said interrupter him and Claire. How did you get in to my house this afternoon?__"__ He looked at me uncomfortably._

"_I still have a key,__"__ He said really quit. He looked at Claire and she was staring at him with a confused and hurt look planed on her face._

"_what were you doing at her house?__"__ Claire asked._

" _I wanted to give her back something, she lent me,__"__ He muttered._

"_Yeah it was pretty funny actually I was in the shower and I forgot something down stair__'__s, so I rapped my self in a towel and who do I find in my living room Edward,__"__ I told Claire laughing. She looked as if she was about to blow, her face was hot and red, she took at big gulp of her water, Edward throw a nasty look toward me. Although I new it was wrong, I loved these games._

"_Jake, After dinner, you want to come to my house and watch a movie or two, or we could do something else if you__'__d like.__"__ Jake gulped his water hard._

"_Sure Bella, he said with his voice cracking. What do you want to do?__"_

"_I don__'__t know will finger it out,__"__ I told him winking. Edward was looking back and forwards toward me and Jake with suspicious eyes, I looked at Alice and she look very amused with me. _

_After everyone was done eating, the waiter took are empty plants away and told us he would be back with are bill._

"_Ok, Edward goes with Claire, I__'__ll take Bella and Jake back to her house and Japer you meet me at your house,__"__ Alice said now taking the bill from the waiter and giving him money._

" _Wait, my car is at Bella__'__s,__"__ Edward said in frustrated tone._

" _Ok, well I__'__m sure Claire can__'__t drive over there,__"__ Alice spoke again. I saw Claire node at Edward._

_The drive to my house with Alice and Jake was funny, Alice keep talking about Jake like he was a god from heaven, If it wasn__'__t for Jake__'__s tanned skin I would have sworn he was blushing. I looked back to see Edward rearing us, His expression very cold, it scared me. Alice parked the car on the curb outside of my house, we all got out of the car. Edward and Claire walked over to us._

"_Ok, I need my keys,__"__ Edward told me almost yelling._

"_Fine there in my house.__"_

"_Fine,__"__ Edward said walking to my door, in a fast and angry pace , Claire followed. I opened my door and me, Alice, Jake and Edward stepped in, Claire waited for Edward at my door, Edward rushed to my kitchen and scooped up his keys. All of us waited in my lobby. He walked out of the kitchen and past us, I though he was going to leave with out a word, I thought it would be that easy but I should__'__ve known better. He turned to face me, Jake and Alice._

"_I__'__m not leaving here until I know he__'__s gone,__"__ he said in a harsh tone._

"_Oh, Edward really were not going to start this again,__"__ Alice shot at him._

" _If I have to I will,__"__ Edward shot back. Edward stud there with his eyes narrowed at Jake._

"_Dude it__'__s really not you businesses who Bella is involved with,__"__ Jake said angrily._

"_SHUT THE FUCK UP,__"__ Edward said moving closer to Jake._

"_WHAT ARE YOU GOING TO MAKE ME TOUGH GUY,__"__ Jake said nose to nose with Edward. There faces looked so hot and ready, I was freaked out enough that I was not sure if I should call 911._

"_STOP!__"__ Claire said stepping into the house. Edward backed down from Jake to look at her._

"_WHAT IS YOUR PROBLEM, I__'__M FUCKING DATING YOU AND YOUR ALL HUNG UP ON HER!__"__ she said pointing at me. _

"_Claire it__'__s not like that she is my friend and-_

" _OH, STOP WITH THE FUCKING BULSHIT, I MIGHT BE BLONDE BUT I__'__M NOT STUPID,! She screamed at him. WHAT EVER EDWARD WE ARE SO THREW!__"_

_Everyone watched her walk out of the house and slam the door._

"_AREN__'__T YOU GOING TO GO AFTER HER!__"__ Alice yelled from the top of her lungs._

"_No, Jacob is still her,__"__ Edward said with a calm voice. _

" _ARE YOU COMPLETELY PIG HEADED! __"__ I said now joining in the conversation. ARE YOU THAT THRETEN BY JAKE!__"_

"_I DON__'__T THINK YOU SHOULD BE WITH HIM!__"_

"_OH, AND WHO SHOULD I BE WITH? YOU__"__ I screamed and then laughed._

"_UM, YEAH THAT__'__S ABOUT RIGHT!__"_

"_WELL MAYBE YOU SHOULDN__'__T BEEN WITH CLAIRE AND THEN TRIED TO CHEAT ON HER WITH ME! I said bunching my hands in to fists and clenching my teeth._

"_MAYBE YOU SHOULDN__'__T BEEN SELFISH AND LEFT! He said now clenching his own teeth._

"_GET OUT OF MY HOUSE! I told his pointing my finger to the door. NOW BEFORE I CALL THE COPS!__"_

_He gave me a sour stare, he looked like he was going to cry, I think I saw a single tear but I really did not care at this moment, I watched him turn on his heels and storm out the door._

"_Alice you should go too, Jasper will be wondering where you are, I told her trying to calm down. I__'__ll call you later__"__ She noted and left with out a word. I turned to Jake._

"_Ok, what do you want to do,__"__ I asked him almost in tears._

"_Bella, I__'__m going to go home,__"__ he told me._

"_Why,__"__ I wined._

"_Bella, I think you have a lot to think about and it doesn__'__t involve me, he told me gently. I__'__m pretty sure Edward is not the only one with feeling toward the both of you.__"__ I watch as Jake walked also out the door, I was left all alone. Just me and my thoughts._


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

_**Hey guys this is my fifth chapter, I hope you like it. If you are younger then fourteen or maybe sixteen I don't know then please don't read this, this chapter is rated M for a good reason. I WANT EVERYONE TO REVIEW please I love you all, you are my life( kisses) **_

_Dear Journal_

_Hey it's me again Bella, I am utterly miserable, it's been five days since I last spoke to Edward, five long painful days since I made him shed tears over me. Alice is happy, she thinks I am way to good for him. She's been coming over to my house the last few days and every single day she continuously watches me call Edward and leave desperate messages. I understand I had hurt him but he needs to no he hurt me too by treating women like they're some toy he can use and abuse, honestly all that went throw my head when I had heard of his disgusting actions is what if I had gave him what he desire and then he throw me away like all the other girls, what if I was only that girl that he couldn't have so he momentary wanted the chase but never the check. but There was something in his puppy dog eye's that I could not read though like he was almost lonely, What if he was suffering deep down because of me, how can I live with that._

_I stared at my Journals pages not the words that I had just writing but the but the lines that carry them deep in though. What if I was being bloody pig headed about the hole dilemma, if Edward truly care for me like he once did then was I passing up a wonderful opportunity. Horror-struck by my thoughts I rushed out of my room and headed for my phone to once again attempted calling Edward for the millionth time. Once in my kitchen I picked up my phone and pressed redial, on the third ring I became paranoid that he would once again not answer and leave me to do more irritating thinking, what if he never ever picked up his phone for me again at that thought I started crewing my nails, what if he never answered his door or never wanted to see my face again. I got pretty nasty with him but I mostly defiantly didn't want him to turn his back like he never cared._

"_Hello." Edward spoke coldly. My heart missed a beat went I heard the cold unwanted familiar tone. _

"_Edward where have you been? I have called you several times." I asked him suspiciously. I heard him chuckle coldly. _

"_You made it very clear you don't want me in your presence."_

"_We got into a fight Edward that doesn't mean I never want to see you again." I told him. There was a long pause between the two of us before I decided to end the silent's._

"_Why don't you come over to my house today and we can discuss this further." I asked him crewing my hang nail nervously. I heard creaking on the other side of the phone almost like he was gust getting out of bed now witch was unusual it was three in the afternoon. _

"_Bella this really isn't a good time for me." He said a little breathless. _

"_Fine then if you can't make it here then I will drag my ass over to your place."I commanded. I heard kissing sounds and then a female voice talked._

"_Hang up the phone baby and come back to bed." _

_My stomach started to turn, my face became iron hot, tears started falling silently down my face uncontrollably._

"_Oh alright then maybe some other time." I said quietly not sure if I was the only one who heard. "No Bella wait!" I heard him yell before I hung up the phone. Everything that was on my mind the last few days about Edward everything but the part about him loving me was gust proven. He never truly loved me, I was just another girl to bed him. He said it himself that it was my fault for all this drama I was the one who left. I came back for nothing really, I left my dad and my old life behind to start a new and happy life here but all I have gotten ever since I stepped foot back here was drama and misery, the only real and happy thing I can be sure of is my beautiful best friend. I wiped my tears away, making my eyes all puffy and red with not help. I slumped from my kitchen to my living room and plopped on my couch. I decided to rent a movie off my TV to take my mind off of him but ever stinking movie was all romance films. The note book, Ever after, Gone with the wind, The air I breathe, Juno, Pride and prejudice, Romeo and Juliet. Ugh I am going to kill all the directors in the world. I continued to flip though the cannels I was determined to find a movie to suit my mood, then I found the perfect movie John tucker must die. The beginning of the movie was really hard to concentrate on all that went though my head was Edward, Edward, Edward and it didn't help that the movie was similar to the situation that I was in. "Stupid cheating ass holes." I muttered under my breathe. How can someone you once new so well and loved deeply be so different and hurtful. Ugh I need junk food. I moped to my kitchen and received a big bag of dill pickle chips from my cabinets, then turned to my fridge for a cold coke, I moped back to my movie with tears in the corn of my eyes. I plopped back down and noticed that the movie was near the good parts, the girls were plodding to get revenge on the filthy cheater. _

"_Yeah that's right you get him back, give him a taste of his own medicine." I yelled at the TV screen. _

"_Do you usually talked to inanimate objects?" Spoke a amused familiar voice._

_I turned my head and Edward was standing in my living room door was staring at me smiling. "Do you usually walk in to peoples homes with out permission?" I asked him sarcastically. He flashed a pair of white teeth at me._

"_when it's necessary." I watched him glance at my comfort food, I reached down to pick them up and take them back to my cabinets but Edward beat me to the punch. _

"_What are you doing?" I asked him coldly. He plopped on my couch and dug his hand in the chip bag, coming up with a handful of them. My eyes narrowed._

"_So what are we watching." He asked curiously. I watched him with suspicious eyes, after my silent's he glanced at me with a eye brow raised._

" _John tucker must die." I told him with a smirk. My smirk faded quickly and my brows pulled together._

"_Don't you need to be somewhere? Maybe back in bed." I asked him muttering the last few word to myself but I was positive he cough it. He sighted heavily and throw the chip bag on the table, turning and face me. _

" _Bella I just want to spend time with you, that's all I ask of you and still you won't give me that."_

_I looked into his eyes suspiciously. What was he trying to do to me I didn't want my heart to bleed anymore then it all ready did._

"_What do you want from me Edward ?" I asked him emotionally quiet. His eyes softened at my tone, he leaned closer to me._

"_Bella all I ever wanted was to be with you." He whispered._

"_yeah you want me in your bed." I corrected him._

_He leaned away from me with a bewithered look on his face._

"_How can you think that badly of me?" he asked his tempter slightly raising. I looked away from his penetrating eyes. _

"_Edward there was a girl in your bed when I was speaking to you earlier." I told him looking at the floor. He sighted in defeat. _

"_That doesn't mean I don't love you." He confessed._

"_No but it means you use women, how do I no your not going to do the same to me?" I asked him looking down and playing with my hair. I felt the couch cushion stink me slightly toward him, I felt long, cold fingers cup my face and bring me up to see hurt eyes._

"_Bella I couldn't bear the pain when you left me, I was cold, empty, lifeless, I was hurting like no person should hurt and that seemed to be the only way for my pain to subside even if only for the moment." He said looking away ashamed. I couldn't think of one thing to say to his confessed, I felt like a total jerk._

" _I didn't know you felt that way." was I'll I could rack up in my brain. He inched closer to me if possible and tightened his grip on my face._

"_Bella let me show you how much I love you." _

_I could'nt think, my head swam with the words he just spoke, I wanted him and I wanted him bad. All of the confusion between me and Edward seem to vanish in a puff of smoke. This man sitting right in front of me was was my everything and I his. I didn't know how to explain it but the need for him was so stronge it scared me._

_"You don't give up do you." I asked amused._

_"No I really don't." He said shaking his head._

_Before I could say another word his lips were on my mouth. His kiss was hot, wet and very yummy. I didn't move my lips his were doing all the work. He sucked on my bottom lip, nibbling it tenderly I moaned in his mouth. He pulled back looking into my eyes seductively. He grabbed me with force and his lips were on mine once again but this time we were both participating. I couldn't breathe from his talent, my stomach tightened with butterflies. He let go of my face and slid his hand down my neck while are tongs danced together slowly. He leaned his hard muscular body against mine flat on the couch, I felt something hard, hot and ready on my thigh. He took his mouth away from mine only to run his mouth down my neck. I moaned and pushed my hips up, my heated area accidentally rubbed his groin, we both moaned simultaneously. He reached around and ripped my shirt off in one try, exposing my bare breasts. He moved away from my neck and stared down at me with a hungry look in his eyes that made me shiver. I laughed nervously. "I forgot to wear a bra today." I mumbled._

"_That's fine with me." He said his voice husky. Moving back to my neck he placed wet, hot kisses I started to feel really nervous, I tensed and he noticed because he pulled back again. "What's wrong?" He asked breathless. _

"_I just never have been this intimate with anyone before." I whisper mostly to myself._

_His eyes blazed with want, he licked his lips then moved his mouth down to my ear and whispered. "I'll never let anything happen to you." I closed my eyes tight knowing at that minute that I was going to wake up no virgin. He licked my ear once, then moved his hot lips down my body slowly, his hands moved faster then his lips reaching the button of my pants and undoing them, when he slipped them from my body I tensed. Edward once gain pulled his lips from my body to stare in my scared eyes. "I love you Bella." He told me with sparkling eye. His eyes truly showed love and my heart singed._

"_Tell me you love me." He commanded._

"_I love you." I told him truthfully._

_He got up from my body and scooped me up in to his arms. He carried me like I was a feather up the stairs, his lips never leaving mine. In my room he set me down on my bed carefully, then sat beside me. I pulled my arms out toward him but he just smiled and he shook his head no. "I want to pleasure you first." he told me with a evil glint in his eyes. I gowned and shut my eyes at the feeling of his hand on my hot thigh, he moved his hand up and down my thigh with the other hand starting to pull my underwear down. He dipped his head to my heated area, licking my swollen folds. A powerful shiver ripped through me. I felt him spread my legs far apart and his tong danced around my clit. I arched my back. "Oh Edward." I moaned. Was anything supposed to feel this amazing because this was volcanic. I picked up on Edwards patterns he would grant me with fast rhythm licks, then start nibbling gently. Over and over. I felt a strange heat in my lower belly and Edwards licks became a lot more pleasurable. I started to shiver uncontrollably, my eyes rolled in the back of my head, the heat was building and building.._

"_AW EDWARD!" I screamed out with foggy eyes._

**(E POV)**

_I have never seen someone so beautiful like she was, I've never been so turned on especially when her swollen lips screamed out my name. I looked in to her eyes, they were fogged over with pleasure. I just stared at her while she recovered. Her breasted were full and very inviting, her nipples were a beautiful shad of pink, I reached out and massed her breasts, Her head slightly fell back. My gaze continued slowly down her body to her swollen virgin. " I'm going to warm you up." I told her. She knotted her head weakly. I licked my finger and then slowly and carefully stuck one into her. I watched her hands grip the blankets. When I though she was a tiny bit looser then before, I slipped another finger in and started moving slowly. Oh gods she was so wet and ready, it took me a lot not to be in her and the taste of her was something I will never get enough of._

"_Edward. I heard her almost cry. I need you in me." I pulled my fingers out and got up from the bed to take my pants of, I had no problem with that in took me all of three seconds and I was back on the bed climbing back on top of her. I dipped my head down to her ear and whispered._

"_This is going to hurt but only for a little while, I'll go slow and gentle at first." I kissed her hard on the mouth, then grabbed her from the back of the knees and spread her legs far apart. "On the count of three ok." she sighed heavily and turned her face into the blankets. "One. Two." I drove into her as slowly as I could, she screamed at the length of me. I reached down to kiss her lovely lips again._

"_Are you ok." I asked with concern._

"_Yeah the pain is just about gone." she told me with her eyes half open. I started to move my lengths slowly in and on, her face seem to loosen from the pain and pleasure replaced it. I moved faster inside of her, she was so tight and wet and beautiful. I never took my eyes off of her face wanting to she how much I was pleasuring her witch seem to be a lot because her bottom lip quivered and her eyes seem to fad in and out. I quickened my pace even more, she arched her back , then flopped down on the bed hard. Her body began to shake and she was getting close to her climax. She bunched her hands in to fist as screamed out my name as the pleasure rolled though her violently. I waited for her to recover until I made her cum again and again. On the fourth time I could tell she was spent, and my groin was starting to become very painful. I thrust into her getting weaker and weaker from the need for release. I was getting close, I watched Bella watching me take pleasure from her body. Her eyes were on fire. When my release came it was the most fierce pleasure I have ever experienced. I moaned loud but deep in my throat. I clasped on top of Bella, both of are breaths unsteady. I took Bella into my arms and cuddled her, me and her shared a few kisses before we past out from the blissful night._


	6. Chapter 6

_**Chapter 6**_

_**Hey Everyone this is my sixth chapter:) Enjoy:) please review it gives me more confidence and motivation.**_

_**This Chapter is rated M**_

_**I don't own these characters. (tears)**_

_I awoke to the beautiful sun shinny in my drossy eyes and a beautiful set of strong arms rapped around my small waist. I breathed in his delicious sent, he smelt of Voga a cologne that he had always ware. His beautiful face glowing in the sun rise peck. He looked like an angel sent down from heaven. I wanted so badly to stay there and watch how his eye lids would flicker slightly beneath his long eye lashes and his plump lips would slightly part to let out deep, steady breaths. I never wanted to leave the position we were both tangled in but unfortunately every strand of my hair was knotted and my breath smelled real bad. I gently untangled my self for his death grip, trying to hardest not to wake him. When in the bathroom Edward free I glanced at myself in my mirror my hair was three inches from my head frizzed out so bad that I cringed, there was faded red marks all over my body from Edwards affection last night and to top it off my eyes were all puffy and red. Ugh I looked like I belonged in a jungle, what does Edward see in me. I turned the warm shower on and climbed in. Last night was the best night of my life, Edward is such a wonderful lover he was loving, caring, passionate but also very rough and I like it. I smiled to my self as the memories ran through my head. I reached down for my strawberry shampoo but it was not in the place I normally keep it, I looked up to see if I had misplaced it somewhere else in my tub but instead I found a very hot naked Edward watching me with a smile and my shampoo in his one hand._

"_Found your shampoo." He joked stepping in the show with me._

"_I thought you where a sleep?" I asked startled._

"_Nay I couldn't sleep with out my angel. He told me pouring shampoo into his hand. Now turn around." I turned around immediately facing the opposite direction from Edward, I felt warm fingers running gently through my hair. It felt amazing having him massage my scalp, he did it so gently that I did not feel the tangles that were developed over night. I felt Edward hot breath somewhere near my ear. _

"_You no Bella there are other places that I would not mind massaging." He purred in my ear. I closed my eyes and let out a long deep breath._

"_Where might that be." I choked out. I felt his breath tickle my ear. He moved his hands from my hair to grab the body wash on the side of the tub, then pushed me gently against the walls tiles. He squeezed the body wash on my bare breast. I moaned at the cold touching my warm skin. He shut the bottle and placed it back in it regular spot. His gaze looked from the bottle to my aching breast, he cupped them rubbing teasing circles around my nipples making them swollen from his touch. A shiver ripped through my body making me wobble. Edward removed his one hand from my breast and took it behind my waist._

"_I love you so much." he told me before he kissed me full on the lips. His other hand was also removed from my breast and brought to my stomach, stroking it like I possessed something he wanted._

"_what are you doing?" I asked confused with his actions. _

"_Nothing just feeling how soft your skin feels beneath my fingertips. He simply told me. You know I think it is a beautiful thing that woman can carry life in there stomachs." This time I turned my head around to stare up at his gorgeous eyes._

"_Are you feeling ok?" I asked him checking his forehead to see if he was running a fever._

"_I'm fine" He assured me. I narrowed my eyes knowing he was keeping something from me but I brushed it off._

"_I feeling like going out for breakfast." I told him stepping out of the show and grabbing my towel. _

"_hey wait a minute I'm not done with you yet." I turned around to see him peeking out of the shower with a puppy dog pout._

"_Well my stomach says that you are." I said rubbing my body with the towel. Edward watched me with a hungry stare. _

" _what am I going to do about my very happy friend down here." He whined. I raped the towel around myself, then grabbed my hair brush and hair dryer._

"_you have hands put them to use." I told him laughing on my way out the door. I heard him let out a big sigh and then swear under his breath before reaching my bed room. After getting all the nasty knots out of my hair and blowing it dry I rushed down the stairs to expected Edward but he was still in the shower. I smiled at the thought of why he must still be in there. I was about to grab a cup for my cabinets when my phone rang. I rushed to it looking at the call ID of course it was Alice._

"_Hey."_

"_Bella why did Edward sleep at your house last night?" She asked me with her voice risen. What was Alice super girl, everywhere at anytime._

"_How do you know everything" I asked in a joking tone._

"_This isn't funny" She added. _

"_yes if you must no he spent an amazing night with me." I told her holding my breath waiting for the screams. _

"_Oh god know you didn't." She whined._

"_maybe a little." _

"_BELLAAA." she screamed loud. I looked up to see Edward entering the room with a towel rapped around his lower body. I looked him up and down with a smirk on my face._

"_Hey sweetie," he greeted me. I heard Alice cursing on the other end of the phone._

"_Is that Edward? Alice asked suspiciously. Let me speak to his sorry ass." I held the phone out to Edward._

"_She wants to speak to you." He sighed heavily before taking the phone up to his ear. He stood there listening to Alice furious screams never saying a word, after a minute of taking the heat he slammed the phone on down hanging up on her._

"_Edward! I yelled. Now she is going to be more infuriated." I picked the phone back up and dialled her number, Edward walked away to receive the coffee pot._

"_Hey Hun sorry about that," I told Alice giving Edward a nasty stare._

"_Did Edward hang up in my ear?" She hissed._

"_Of course not, the phone disconnected. I lied. How would you like to come for breakfast with me and Edward and we can talk." Edward ran to me and waved his hands, then sank to his knees with his hands positioned like a prayer pleading me to cancel. I brushed him away. After Alice agreed to meet us at Kelly's in a hour I hung up the phone and turned to Edward, He almost looked as if he was going to cry._

"_Why?" he whined _

"_Oh get over it Edward," I snapped. I walked back up to my room leaving Edward down stair's to fret, I got a pair of light blue jeans and a light purple top out of my closet. It was such a beautiful day out to wear warm colors, the sun was shinning, the air had a crisp smell, Everything seemed unrealistically green and fresh but there was a slight breeze that I enjoyed the most about a sunny day, the weather was absolutely perfect for my liking. I sighed happily before taking my close and make up in the bathroom to change. There was still a half an hour left after I had done my hair and make up, There was no doubt in my mind that Alice was going to give me and Edward a very hard time about us and I was not looking forward to that part but perhaps if she eased her temper a little after her riot, maybe the breakfast with my love and my best friend might turn out to be fun. I glanced in the mirror quickly checking my appearance _

_Before I rushed down the stairs calling out for Edward._

"_Come on were going to be late," I yelled at him. He came walking out from the kitchen with his hair geld up at the front, wearing a silky black button down shirt and black cargo pants. I completely stood there awe struck. I watch him walk toward me with a smirk. He grabbed my face tilting it slightly and planted hot stunning kisses along my jaw, he started moving his hands down my body slowly, teasingly but before he reached the place that ached the most I pulled back looking at him with curious eyes "Where did you get thoughts close?" _

"_while you were doing your hair and what ever else you were doing I dropped by my house to freshen up," he told me while stroking my shoulder. _

"_was I that long in the bathroom?"_

"_yeah you take longer then clai- He stopped himself before I could understand. Though I new what he was about to say and it felt like a blade stabbed me in the heart, the last thing I want to hear ways about is his ex girlfriends while I gave myself to him the previous night. I frowned at him while he looked away from my hurt eyes. _

"_come on. I told him grabbing his hand and pulling him to the door. Alice is going to kill us even more if we are late."_

_When we pulled up to the restaurant in my car we saw Alice approaching us with a look that could kill, we both cringed. Edward stepped out of the car with the fakest smile I have ever seen in my life planed on his flawless face._

"_Hey Alice," He greeted her with his arms held high. Alice walked straight up to his face and pushed him with all force she had, surprisingly he want flying into the truck closes to us. I jumped out of the car and ran to the side where Edward was stumbling to recover and helping him up._

"_Are you completely insane!" I screamed. Alice's mouth slated more down to the corners of her face. she looked from me to Edward with suspicious eyes._

"_I don't think that insane is the right word more like protective, She shot at me. Edward look very uncomfortable, he kept his head down with shame. I quizzed his hand tight, he looked up with a faint smile. _

"_Alice why are you so cold toward him, I spat at her through gritted teeth. She kept her angry gaze on Edward never looking at me while she talked._

"_you have to sleep with all the girls in town don't you, no one can go with out Edwards touch. Edward stared up at her with an angry glare._

"_It's not like that Alice not with Bella," he said coldly._

"_Oh, bullshit! she screamed. Alice crossed her arms and slanted to the right side._

_So it was not like that for Christine?" Edward shot his eye's back down to the ground._

"_Please don't bring that up," he said in a pleading tone. I shot a worried look upon Alice who's eyes where bulging with fury._

"_Who is Christine?" I asked quietly. Alice looked at me for the first time._

"_she was my old friend until Edward stomped all over her heart." Edward stepped in before Alice got more words out._

"_STOP ALICE! he yelled. I love Bella." At that moment Alice's phone rang filling are ears with "I wanna fuck you" by Akon. She walked away with the phone up to her ear, Edward glanced at me with guilty eyes. Alice returned a couple of minute's later. _

"_I have to go," she told us. Edward look relived._

"_But Alice were support to have breakfast together." I whined. Alice walked over to me and planted a kiss on my forehead. _

" _I know, we will soon but Jasper needs me right now, she explained now hugging me tight. I just want you to be careful, I love you._

"_I love you too." Alice stepped away from me to glare at Edward, then her face softened and she grabbed him in a hug._

_She whispered in his ear. "You hurt her and I'll Barry you six feet under ALIVE." She pulled back from him turned a smile on me, then walked to her car getting in and driving away. Me and Edward watch her car drive away before meeting each others eyes._

"_Well wasn't that a blast, Edward said with a frown.. Do you want to go home?" _

" _Hell no, I told him cheerfully trying to lighten the mood. I could probably eat a cow."_

_When we enter the small restaurant, the walls were decorated in a shit lode of pictures with old famous celebrities like, Marlin Monroe, Elvis Presley, pat Benatar, James Dean, Jimmy Stuart, Jane Mansfield… A Bleach blonde came to greet us looking Edward up and down._

"_hi, how many for your table," She said overly happy speaking only to Edward. " Two please, and can we get a privet both." She knotted her head but not before she gave me a nasty glare, she lead us to the booth at the back. I climbed in to the right side of the booth, Edward sat right next to me. " My I take your older for your drinks?" she again only watched Edward as she spoke. " two ice tea's please," he told her not taking his eyes off of me. The waitress glared as she noticed he wanted nothing to do with her._

" _Ok, your other waitress well be back out with you drinks shortly," she assured us coldly before moping away. Edward reached his arm around to cup my waist stroking it gently, I pushed him away eyeing him. " Tell me about christen?" I asked him my curiosity building ever second. He looked away sighing. "Bella I really don't want to go down memory lane." I grabbed his face making him look at me again. " no you just don't want me to know something," I said a little angrier then I intended. I looked into his eyes and saw shame and fright. He sigh heavily then spoke. " About a year and a half ago Alice made friends with the new girl in town, She brought her to my party I showed an interest and she I liked me too. Alice was not to found about the whole thing but she put up with it, then one night while I was dating her I got really drunk and cheated on her with some girl. I can tell Alice still has not forgave me and her friend left the town and never came back.." I had my hands on my mouth shaking my head, I crawled over Edward and reaching the ground. " Where are you going?" He asked. _

"_Away from you," I replied. Edwards eyes started to panicked, his hands reached out for me._

"_Bella please sit back down," He begged. He grabbed the end of my shit and pulled me onto his lap and slide me back into place, if we were not in a restraint I would have protested it feather._

_In a hurt quit voice Edward spoke. "I not happy with my self for the past but I love you and I would never ever hurt you." My eyes melted at his heartfelt vow, I felt his fingers on my face pulling my toward his mouth, when crushing his perfect lips on mine, his kisses was loving and passionate it made me feel like I was melting into the cushion, it memorized my very soul until it got interrupted by a fake, loud Cough. We turned are heads to see the waiter with long red hair, baby blue eyes, full plump lips and a slim body. "Here are your drinks. She handed us both the drinks bowing extra low for Edward to take a look at her exposed cleavage but he never once looked way from me. When she strode up she pulled out a pen and a small pad book looking less interested . " Ok what can I get you guys." I pushed the menu in front of him and pointed to what I wanted. "I'll have the number 4 breakfast special and she will have the number 2 please," Edward told the waitress with a smile. " I'll be back with your orders," She walked off looking displeased, I could swear I heard her mutter "What does he see in her" under her breath. _

"_So Bella what did you think about me?" Edward asked with a smile playing around his perfect mouth. I nearly choked on my drink. " seriously your going to ask that here ?" I stared at him in disbelief. "Oh come on, he said in a amused voice, all guys want to know that they satisfy there mate because you looked really pleased-_

"_Edward stop it were in a public place." I commanded. He folded his arms around his chest, pouting. "Fine But will have this conversation later or you could show me how pleased I make you." I sighed heavily. "your unbelievable." I told him through grinding teeth. I looked up from Edward to see are waiter walking toward us with are orders still eyeing Edward. She placed them down in front of us. "Can I help you with anything else," She asked Edward battering her eye lashes. I nearly puked from the actions. " no that will be all thank you, Edward spoke quietly. I felt oddly pleased as I made eye contact with her and gave her a dirty stare, she walked away quickly. I was so hungry I wanted to devour the whole meal right away but I new my table manner, I looked up at Edward and apparently he had no clue what table manners were. "So Bella, Edward spoke looking up from his messy plate, did you have any relationships in Canada?" I brushed the hair out of my face, then took a sip of my ice tea. " Yeah I had one,_

_I could feel the jealous waves Edward was sending my way. But he was a ass hole at the end."_

"_Did he miss treat you?" Edward asked his tone angry. I stared down at the ground not wanting to look up at Edwards angry gazes. "Yes you could say that." I told him quietly. I heard Edward growl in his throat. "What did he do?" I felt Edward pull me closer protectively, lightly kissing my cheek. "I meet him with my old friend Jessica at a bar, he eyed me all night according to jess, finally he walked over to me and asked me to dance and I told him yes, he wanted me to come back to his place with him, thank god I was not to drunk and new my limits, I told him no but gave him my number. After about a week of hanging out and talking on the phone we were dating. I dated him for a about four mouths until I cough him and Jessica in bed together at her house. I asked him why before I split up with him and he told me because he was sick and tired of waiting to get laid." I told him, finally looking up to see his eyes turn red. Edwards hands tightened around me as I blinked back the pathetic tears. "Where does he live?" He asked harshly. " oh, Edward he lives Canada, somewhere I don't even know now." Edward hissed at the unwanted information. "Well if I ever get my hands on him he'll be a dead man." I felt very comforted with Edward beside me, I never wanted to be apart from him again. Me and him sat comfortably in silent's finishing are breakfast. After done eating and paying the bill we headed back to my house. "What do you want to do tonight?" Edward asked with a devilish grin. I sat there in thought biting my lip. "oh there's that new movie on paper view, The eye. I told him. It support to be really scary." I couldn't keep a smile down from thinking of Edward spending another night in my arms._

**Night time**

_**(E pov)**_

"_Bella I have the popcorn ready and the movie is starting, can you please hurry the hell up." I screamed from the bottom of the stairs. I was starting to get crazy anguish for her to be in my arms. "I'm coming I'm coming!" She yelled back at me. I hesitated at her word oh you will be coming tonight when I'm finished with you I thought walking back to the living room._

_I heard her walking lightly toward me, when she came in my view my jaw drop and my mouth watered. She was wearing a pair of black booty shorts and I silky white tank top that I could see throw. Oh god I wanted to jump her so bad, it took all my strength not to, maybe if I just reached out and massed her breast just for a second. She plopped on the couch and grabbed the popcorn, I sat dangerously close to her heated body. She looked over at me then laughed. "Edward get a tissue and wipe the droll of your face." I actually touched my lip to make sure she was just making fun of me. "Oh hahaha but this is not a laughing matter, do you find it amusing to tease a guy like this?" I asked her staring at her bare shoulders. "yeah I think it is rather amusing. Now shut up and lay down on the couch so I can lay on you." She commanded and I did just that not wanting to piss her off. I lay there with my body half propped up on the arm, half lying flat on the couch with Bella lying her warm body against mine. The movie I was not concentrating on, every time I would try my mind would wander off into fantasy land. I was way to much in love and attracted to this women to focus on something but her. It was truly painful when the movie got scary for her, she would scream a little making her bottom grind pleasantly in to my groin. I had enough I grabbed her by the stomach and flipping her underneath me. "Edward what are you doing it was just getting to the good part." she asked me wiggling underneath me trying to get free. I groaned as her hand accidentally brushed my throbbing cock. "Bella I can't take it anymore, you are to tempting." I told her while kissing her neck. She eased her body under mind and slide her hands around my upper body, holding me closer to hers. I moved my hands to her booty short and slide them down to the floor. I got up to take my pants off. When I slide between her legs she moaned at the feel of flesh to flesh. I slide my hand between us stroking her gently. Her beautiful cry's made me growl in my throat. I stroked her until she was on the verge of climax, then I pulled away. She hissed in protest. I slide my length in side of her faster and harder then the first time we made love, her cry's became fast pants. I slide my hand up her shirt to grab her normal sized breast, my other hand stroked her hourglass figure. She made the cutest faces while squirming under me, as I quickened my paces she shiver violently, nearing her climax. "I love you. I whispered in her ear. Now come for me." She climax instantly. She lay there panting uncontrollably while my climax made me came fast and fierce, I moaned her name harshly, after a few miniutes I scooped her up and craddled her in my arms while she look up at me with dirsire. "you know the first time I layed eyes on you I new you were the one. I told her rubbing small cirles in to her palm. and when you left me I though I was going to die from agony." I stared into her big brown eyes, then kissed her passtionaly pulling back I told her "you should sleep Bella you look really tired."She knotted her head and closed her eyes. This wonderful women laying in my arms was my everything and I wanted her body and sprit. I heard her breath steady and felt it against my chest. I stoked her hair gently while she slept in a peaceful slumber. Ever time I was with her she made me feel complete and when we were apart I felt empted. I grabbed her by the waist and lifted her to me bring her ear to my mouth. "Bella." I whisper softly. She surprisingly open her eyes to my soft whisper. "what my love?" she asked taking her hand to my cheek. Her hands on mine felt like a angels touch. " I want to marry you." I watched her eyes widen and they were filled with surprise, joy and fear._

_**(B pov) **_

_Did I just hear what I think I heard. I was stunned, Happy and scared. I rose slightly from Edwards grasp and stared straight into his breath taking green eyes, they were filled with love and hope. My head became a little fuzzy. "What did you just say?" I asked him squinting my eyes. _

"_Bella I want to marry you." he told me stroking my face. "Edward we have not been going out for more then two days" I told him getting up and sitting on the couch beside him. He eyes turned to pain. "We don't need excuses to marry Bella I have loved you since I was sixteen." He said with his voice slightly harsh. I was taking aback by the confession. I felt him take my hand into his. "Bella I love you more then life it's self and I want to spend the rest of my life with you, I don't want you away from me for one second, I want you to have my children and I want to watch them grow up while we grow old together always in love. My heart did a back flip at his words, my eyes became misty. He got down on one knee. " I don't have a ring yet but Bella swan will you marry me." Nothing in the world could wreck this moment, it was just me and Edward. "Yes." I cried out jumping in his arms. Edward was my Edward again and I will never let him go. _


	7. Chapter 7

_**Chapter 7**_

_**Hey you guys this is my seventh chp. Hope you like it. It's kinda slow right now but the other chapter will be a lot more interesting I can promise you that. Please review.**_

_"WHAT," Alice yelled sitting at the back corner of café du monde nearly spitting out her Cappuccino at my surprising words. Her hair was tide into a tight pony tail, she was wearing a light blue tank top, with tight black pants rolled half way up her calf cause of the hot temperature I was guessing. Her face was in complete shock. _

_"What do you mean your getting married, as in a few months?" she asked wide eyed. I glared at her. " No but Edward wanted to, I'm smart enough though to except his ring as more of a promise ring." I watched as Alice shocked face turned into a confused one. "Wait so your not getting married." Alice said with a eye brow raised. "Yes we are getting married but not for a while," I explained to her taking a sip of my strawberry milk shack. " Awww I hate to be wrong," she pouted. I gave her a confused look that she caught. "Edward actually was telling the truth." She added casually. "Your unbelievable," I yelled at her. Alice gave me a careless shrug. I looked toward the door to see Jasper stepping in. "Jaspers here," Alice wiped around to see jasper walking toward us. "Hey ladies," He greeted us. Alice tilted her face up so that he could plant a kiss on her month. He took the seat next to Alice. "Okay so everything is set up for your birthday, he told Alice. I frowned at her. "Why have you not told me your birthday is coming up?" I complained. " I was going to today, were having a party next weekend at my house and I want you and Edward to be there." she told me with a big smile. I was about to talk but Jasper interrupted. _

_"So Bella I heard that you and Edward are promised to each other." I offered him a small smile " So he got to you before I did," I said a little irritated. "Yeah he was creepy happy today, he actually skipped to the jewellers," He told me laughing. "What! the jewellers?" Jasper stopped laughing and replaced it was frown. "shit," he mumbled mostly to himself. " Edward got the ring today." Jasper had his head in his hands. "Aw man he is going to kill me, yeah he got you a big and very expensive ring, love will be in the air tonight, he said kicking him self. I looked away from Jasper. I am really going to hate stepping foot in my door tonight. If Edward is the same man he once ago was then I'm sure there will be a candle light dinner even if it's only a promise engagement in the future. It scares me more then anything that he will just slip away, like he too good to be true. When I with him I feel like I'm in some small kids fair tale but I am not Cinderella or snow white no I'm the evil witch watching in the back plotting revenge on the beautiful one._

_I looked up at Alice to see her glaring at the door, my gaze followed her there. Clair was stepping in with a bunch of blonde's. "What the hell is her skanky ass doing her," Alice said behind clenched teeth. Alice was right about the skanky part she was wearing a tight black top that just covered her boobs, a mini skirt and a pair of hooker boots. She had "town bicycle" written all over her. Her and her friends were heading our way laughing. "Hey Bella, she said in a mocking tone. Where's Edward, you no you better keep a eye out for him he was a tendency to sleep with anything that walks on two legs and has boobs." I wanted to slap the bitch right there, she didn't need to remind me of Edwards passed and frankly I really didn't want to be reminded. I keep my gaze at the wall looking away from the slut. "What's wrong Bella are you afraid that he will dump you boring ass and come back to me." she moved closer to me, witch really was not a smart idea and bent her head down close to my ear, with the other sluts laughing. " ha Claire why are you wasting your time, Edward will come back to your fine ass and dump this ugly bitch," spoke a Brittney spears want to be. I heard Claire giggle in my ear. "Bella it's gust simple once he is done using your ugly ass he will come straight back to me and oh baby I will welcome him with legs wide open, She whispered in my ear. I really really didn't want to loose control on her ass ok who am I kidding I did but that was not responsible and I would just end up in a jail cell over night._

_This slut can think what she wants. Just please god let her leave now PLEASE. I continued my gazed at the wall with my fisted clenched so hard that my finger nails were digging painfully into my tender skin. She titled her head up from my ear. " See Bella your best friend is not even sticking up for your sorry ass," Claire told me locking eyes with Alice. " Do us all a favour slut leave before we start kecking deceases from you!" Alice yelled getting us forcefully but Japer cough her in his arms. "Ha that's all you got you stupid bitch, all you are is a discussing leech that gets in everyone's way!" I was out of my chair in a flash and standing in front of Claire. I kept my voice in a low angry tone. " you mess with me that's I'll right I can hand the put down but when it come's to you putting down my friends that's is not acceptable." Claire looked back at her friends laughing then looked at me. "What are you going to do?" She asked with a amusement in her eyes. Everyone in the café was staring at us at that point. " I'm going to kick your ass." My fist meet her face and she flew back. All of her Barbie friends rushed over to her. "GET OUT OF MY WAY! I growled they immediately did. I picked her up by her hair. "You don't know how much pleasure I am taking from this," I told her with a evil grin before pushing her in to the wall with all my force. She hit it with a loud thump, then crawled into a ball._

_Alice and Jasper stayed back knowing better. I hovered over her. "Aw you probably want me to take pity on you but I'm not, your a useless snake that can't finish her own fight." I said through clenched teeth. I picked her up with my fisted raised high in the air waiting it to clid with her face again. "Bella stop it!" someone yelled at me. I felt two hands grab me from the waist lifting me off the floor. I looked over my shoulder to see Edward holding me. "Let me go!" I yelled at him trying to wiggling my way out of his grasp. "Alice, Jasper get out of here before the cops show up," he told them. They quickly obeyed, they threw money on the table then rushed out of the door with us. I finally combed down by the time Edward set me in the passages side of his car. " Don't move," he warned me. Then he quickly rushed back into the café. I was irritated beyond belief, if he is mad at me for stomping that stupid slut then he was going to here it from me. He came out a few minutes later getting into the drivers side. Starting the car up and driving away we sat in silent's. He was staring straight ahead never looking once at me, I was going to go crazy from the silent's. "So I take it from the silent's that you are mad at me," I asked him. He looked at me for the first time. "Why," was all he said. "Because she was putting me down and that's not even what got me going, When she brought Alice into it I lost control." He made a angry noise from the back of his throat. "Bella if I hadn't talked to Claire about this disaster you would probably be in jail right now," he told me. I glared at him. "I never ever want you talking to her again! I yelled. She is a slut and she seems determined to get her sweaty paws on you." I crossed my arms and slide down in my seat. "Bella looked at me." Edward said softly grabbing my face. I jerked my head away. "Bella I only see you," he said putting his hand back to the steering wheel._

_We sat in silent's the rest of the way to my house, Edward practically lived there now. I got out of the passenger seat dramatically and stopped my way to the door, Edward quickly ran beside me. Edward put his hand in mine. "Bella please don't be mad, just for tonight," he pleaded. I looked up at him "I Hate that Bitch," I told him. He kissed me on my cheek " I know, she won't bother you again, now Come there something I want to give you," he said brushing my cheek. He lead me in the house to the kitchen. My heart flutter the minute I saw his hard work. There was a white table cloth with red pedals spread out on it and red and white candles in the middle of the table. My wine glasses and my china wear were also displayed. I looked up at Edward with love. He took my waist and kissed me passionately. " do you like it," he asked pulling away from our kiss. "I love it, I told him. He pulled out my chair for me then went to the oven. "I hope you like my cooking as much as my designing skills."_

_"What are we having," I asked looking at his butt when he bent down for the food. "roast beef with potato's, baby carets and string beans." He walked over to me noticing the hungry stare I was giving him and it was not because of the food. He grabbed are plates and brought them to the kitchen. " I hope your hungry," he said placing food on the them. "ow yeah baby I'm hungry alright," I told him seductively. I watched as a smile formed his mouth, before he brought are food to us. The food looked absolutely perfect, the roast was perfectly tender and golden brown, the potato's were tender and seasoned nice, and the veggies were a perfect touch to a nice meal. "Is there anything at all that you can't accomplish," I asked him a little irritated. "Everyone has flaws Bella, he assured me. Though mine aren't as noticeable." he added. He smiled my favourite smile that made my heart skipped a beat. "your bad," I told him playfully. _

_Although there was a beautiful romantic meat in front of me I couldn't brush off earlier this evening. What if Claire was right about Edward, about me, am I good enough to satisfy his needs. If in fact he couldn't keep his hand to one women then was I trapping myself into heart brake. I looked up from my food to see Edward staring at me intensely. "What are you thinking of?" Edward asked in concern. " ah nothing gust how romantic the man in front of me is," I told him with a smile. After finishing the most delicious food I have ever had in my life, Edward took our plates to the kitchen. "So, I asked him biting my lip. What's for desert?" He laughed at that. "Well, aren't we egger today." He rushed back to me with two more smaller plates with some kind of chocolate desert on it. I stared at him dryly. "you mean we are actually having desert?" He set down the yummy looking chocolate thingy in front of me. "It's good I assure you," He told me bending down and giving me a slight kiss on my caller bone, I felt a strong shiver go throw me. I picked up my fork and sliced into the desert. When I put it into my mouth I had tasted heaven. "Mmmmm, I moaned. That is the most incredible thing I have ever tasted in my life, did you make this?" He noted his head once. "It is my grandmothers recipes, he told me. It's called Chocolate soufflé." I stared down at my plate like I wanted to devour it. Every single bit that I bit into was utterly delicious. I looked up to see Edward watching me with anxious eyes. I bit down on something really hard, it tasted salty. I spit it out quietly into my hands. What I saw was something so beautiful and holy hell it looked expensive. It was a silver ring with tiny heart shaped diamonds around the band and a big diamond heart in the center. I looked up at him with tears in my eyes. "Edward, I whispered. Before I could say another word he was in my arms kissing me with such passion my vision became blurry. "I love you," he whispered while picking me up in his strong arms and carrying me up to my bedroom. _

**Next morning.**

_I woke to feel nothing beside me, I became panicky I was so used to having him cuddle me in the mornings. I called out his name but no body responded. I reached over to my bed side table and turned on my lamp. There was a letter raped around a beautiful white rose. I smiled before I picked up the beautiful rose and smelled the sweet natural fragrance. I opened to letter to find a half a page of his words._

_Bella _

_I am very sorry I was not there the morning to watch my beautiful love wake up, but my mom called and needed help to move some junk out of the garage, so now I have to waste my time with that instead of being with you (sigh) I tried to get out of it but that only got me yelled at with that tone I despise so much ( Edward you will help your mother, did I refuse to give birth to you, plus it's helping the homeless.. Anyways I made breakfast for you. I hope you enjoy the day, I no I won't, not with out you. I love you._

_Sincerely Edward. _

_After folding the letter, I grabbed my white rose and headed down stairs. When I reached the kitchen like Edward said there was a big breakfast waiting for me on the stove. Yummy it smelled delicious, there was scrambled eggs, bacon, sausages and toast. Edward is a total hopeless Romanic if he continues this up I will have not other choice but to devour him. I sat down and started on my breakfast and of course it tasted as good as it looked. Half way through the meal my stomach started hurting really bad. I pushed away my plate, rubbing my stomach. I got up to search my draws for medication. Why is it hurting so bad, maybe I getting my period. I withed over to my calendar. I was supposed to have my period by now. I felt real sick now, my head started spinning and I could feel chunks coming up my throat. "oh god." I ran to my bathroom and grabbed to the toilet. After about twenty minutes of endless hurling I sat on the floor of my bathroom waiting for more to come up. This was not good, I was missing my period and puking. No Bella stop being a paranoid git, you might just have the flue I though shaking my head witch I stopped due to the nauseating feeling. You and Edward are very cautious about this sort of thing. I mean no I was not on birth control but we always used condoms. Well except for the first time but isn't it highly unlikely to get pregnant the first time. I groaned when I got up from the ground using the toilet for support. Please oh please don't let Edward come home early. I reached for my phone in the kitchen and called my doctor._

_"Hello RVH clinic how may I help you."_

_"Hi, Can I make a appointment sometime today," I moaned pressing my hand to my stomach._

_"Sure miss what time would you like to come in," the lady spoke._

_"As soon as possibly," I told her._

_"Well we have an opening in a half an hour."_

_"Perfect" I choked out._

_"Ok can I get your name please."_

_"Bella swan," I told trying not to cry from the pain._

_"Ok miss well see you at 10:30, have a good day."_

_"Thank you."_

_I hung up the phone, there was tears in my eyes. What if I am pregnant what is everyone one going to say, what will Edward do. I was way to young at age twenty one. I was careful walking up the stairs, my head was spinning and I did not feeling like braking bones falling down them, I need to get my self dressed to get my self checked out, I should really call Edward and get him to bring me there but I am to much of a coward._

_**10:35**_

_**RVH clinic.**_

_I walked to the front desk to see a plump women talking on the phone. She ware a dark blue uniform, her hair was long and straight and her make up was poorly done._

_"Hello, she spoke warmly. You must be Bella swan."_

_"yes I am."_

_She picked up the phone._

_"Doctor Henderson, Bella swan is here."_

_She hung out the phone to meet my gaze._

_"He is ready for you, the room is down that hall to your right, it's room 314, she said pointing the direction. She gave me a smile and I returned it. "Thank you."_

_I walked down the hall looking on my right at the numbers, the room was almost the last one. The door was slightly open, I pushed it open to see a tall man, wearing a long white coat. His hair was jet black and so were his eyes, he had extremely nice tan. All in all he was a nice looking male._

_"You must be Bella swan, he spoke in a deep voice. Please have a seat on the chair." I walked over to the long chair that was covered in white paper and carefully lowered myself in it. "whats the problem," he asked me. I shifted in my chair uncomftably. "I been having pains in my stomch," I told him. "so how long have you been having these pains," he asked me with his back to me putting on rubber gloves. "Since the morning." he walked over to me and placed his hand on my stomach. I let out a low grown from the pressure. "does it hurt there?" he asked moving his hands a little to the right of my stomach. "yes I told him with closed eyes. More then you no." He moved away and walking back over to the counter. "Are you intimate with anyone Bella." At his words I tensed and broke out in a cold sweat. "Yes," I chocked out. He turned to face me. "Ok well we are going to do a couple of tests." After a very uncomfortable test the doctor left me to fret, he told me it would take a hour to get the result. Grate I though an hour of physical and emotional pain. If I was pregnant I had to tell Edward, he would be the father and he would have the right to know but what if he doesn't want it what if he left me and I was alone with a child that I have no clue how to take care of. I wiped the tears quickly from my checks. Be strong Bella what's done is done. There is not fucking way I will be raising this baby on my own if it's born, I will drag Edward down with me he is not getting away. The pain was getting worse everything time I though about the stressful thoughts. I closed my eyes and tried to go blank. That of course did not work but my pain was subsiding. After going throw hell in my head for what seemed like several hours I finally heard the door open, I open my eyes to see doctor Henderson walking in. "hello miss swan, He greeted me. Are we feeling any better." I noted my head nervously. He took at big sigh. "would you like to see your results." I hesitated for a few minutes before I shook my head again unable to form words. He started to hand the envelope to me. "Can you read them to me," I asked in a shaky voice. He pulled back and ripped it open bring out a white piece of paper. "miss swan the results came out positive, you are pregnant," he told me. My stomach noted, my hands shook hot tears ran down my face. In the back in my head I had a strong feeling that's what the result would say but hearing it and being comfermed was like a slap in the face. My stomach was unbeavibly painful now. The doctor ran to my side. "Miss swan you need to calm yourself, it's not good for the baby." I got up from the chair. "Please don't say that." I started for the door until he stopped me. "Is there anyone who can come pick you up?" he asked grabbing me from the waste so I could not fall. I untangled my self from him. " no please I'll be fine." I walked out the door and down the hall. I slowly got into my car and started the engine. I wiped more tears from my eyes so I could see where I was going. What am I support to do now, Edward is going to hate me. I can't tell him. I can't lose him again. I would have to tell him sooner or later but how? I would have to lie to him about our baby. All I wanted was to be with him. Until I start to show I wouldn't tell him and when it came's to that point I will have too. I'll I'm hoping for is that he will welcome the news with arms wide open and if he didn't I will keep my head held high and be the best mother I can be. I drove into my drive way and spotted Edward waiting on the porch with a worried face. He came rushing to my truck. I wiped all the water off my face and pulled myself together before I got out. "Bella where have you been, he said his voice relived. He hugged me tight I had to clench my teeth to keep from growning. "I just went for fresh air," I simply told him. He took my hand in his and lead me toward the house. "Alice has been calling non stop, she wants to talk about her party this weekend." Edward was rambling on but I could barley hear want he was saying. My hole life was once again turning up side down. If I was not mistaking the pain was similar to the pain I had felt the first time I have left forks, left Edward._


	8. Chapter 8

_**Heyyy guys ok so I am completely stoked for this summer hehehe. For thought's of you who live near Toronto the new ride (**__**Behemoth) at Canada wonderland is going to be available. I am soooo going on that ride, front row centered totally front row center. Anyways I really want this snow to die but it keeps on coming, I mean come on how much better is it when it summer. Your tanned, there is more to do like camping and swimming, even just chillin with friends outside in the warmth lol **_

_**Anyways I hope you enjoy my next chap. REVIEW PLEASEEEE**_

_**Chapter 8**_

_Dear journal _

_Ok so I'm not having the best week of my life._

_I have to tell yeah Emotion blow._

_I had found out earlier this week that I am carrying Edward unborn child and trying my best to keep the secret to myself for now, no it's not the wisest choice I have ever made but my cowardly actions got in my way. I am freaked out beyond belief of Edward leaving me and my baby, I have been sort of cold to him for the last four days and of course he does not understand what I am going though and has been taking defence to it. My emotions have been hitting me forcefully from all angles, one minute I am fine and the next I am braking down crying on the floor. At times when it is only waterworks Edward reaches out and try's to comfort me and ask me about my problems but I just brush him and the subject away. Stupid but true I am angry with him for not being there for me and our unborn child but really it's all my doing, I am guilty for keeping such a precious secret from him because of my own cowardly actions but most of all I am scared of him leaving and having to take care of our baby by myself. Fighting also has been going on a lot with me and him in the last four days, last night he had once again tried to comfort me and I pushed him away like usual. _

" _Bella did I do something to hurt you?" Edward had yelled from the down stair's railing. I was crying uncontrollably locked in the upstairs bathroom. _

"_please just leave me alone, I wined. It's not you it's me I could really use some time _

_alone." _

_I jump as I heard Edward slamming his fist into the wall. "If you want to break up with me Bella come and tell me instead of making me run circles around you," he yelled his voice scared and hurt. After a lot of yelling and talking I had made him believe that's not the case, still very upset and confused he stormed out of my house telling me if I need him to call his parents house and to top all this miserable shit off I have a best friend with a big birthday party tonight, I really would rather not attend but considering she is my best friend and she would be very upset I have to motivate myself. Dressed in black jeans and a long flowing silk tank top I was ready to go. Edward is picking me up really soon so I should go Journal. Love you._

_Sincerely Bella swan._

_I shoved my journal under my bed, I walked over to my mirror to do a double cheek on my hair that I had pinned up with long curly pieces coming down the front, then made for my door. Half way down the stair's my front door opened to see a emotionless Edward looking extremely handsome like all ways with dark blue jeans and a button up white shirt that played magnificently with his well toned body, his hair was jelled up at the front. My mouth started watering. _

" _hey Bella, he greeted me shyly. You ready to go?" I saw the hurt in his eyes, the way ever time I looked at him he would turn away._

"_Yeah I just have to get my keys." I walked passed him to fetch my keys on my key rack right near the door. _

"_you look very beautiful," he told me. I turned around to smile at him but he was right at my back._

"_Edward." I gasped. He burned me with his eyes. He lifted his hand to stoke my cheek and slide it down to my neck. I shivered from his touch. He dipped his head down to meet my lips and kissed me with force. I moaned at the demanding need. When he pulled back I whimper until he put his head against my chest. _

"_What are you doing?" I asked. He lifted his head making eye contacted with me. _

"_Nothing, he simply said. I just love hearing your breathing." He grabbed my hand taking me out of my daze. "come on we need to get to the party before Alice kills me and feeds my remains to the sharks." _

_When in the car I felt of wave of sickness pass through me. Edward looked up at me with worry in his eyes. "Are you ok?" I put my hands over my stomach to keep from groaning. "yeah I'm fine, I told him with fake confidence. He turned back to the steering wheel putting his hand on my thigh and rubbing gently. Unwanted Emotions hit me. I wanted him but in the back in my mind sharing passion with him made it harder. Ever time he touched me a wave a guilt flows through me. I moved his hand away and made conversation in a tempt to detract him. _

"_Aw I forget to get Alice a present." I wined. I heard the steering wheel creek underneath his firm grip. _

" _I got her something from the both of us, he said coldly. I cringed at his tone. "what did you get," my voice was barely a whisper. "Something that Jasper said she wanted tickets to a play of some sort," he said once again in a tone that made me nervous. " oh, you mean The __Phantom of the Opera."_

_He didn't speck again until we were pulled on the side of Alice's house. "Yeah that's the one," he said getting out of the car. I sighed before I too stepped out._

_The hole street was packed with cars, of course Alice was going to invite the whole town I though clenching my teeth. Just my luck. The front yard was already destroyed with toilet paper everywhere and empty beer cups, there was even clothes on the lawn. I cringed at the though of drunken and sweaty naked people. Alice was on the porch surrounded by a big crowd. Edward quickly joined my side as we approached the crowd. Alice looked up to see us approaching with a smile as she danced away from everyone. _

"_BELLA," she screamed now run toward us. She was wearing her usual tank top and jeans but her hair look amazing it was curled in to ringlets that fell beautifully past her small shoulders. "Happy birthday," I told her as she tightly squeezed me in her arms. She released me and turned to Edward. " Hey buddy," she said to Edward grabbing him in a head lock and messing his hair. Edward pushed her away. "Oh thanks I'm not a dog, he said running his hands throw his hair trying to smoothen it out. I have your present, it's from the both of us." Alice looked like a little kid at Christmas' as Edward reached into his back pocket and pulled out the tickets. "Oooo, Alice awed as she jumped up and down. You got me phantom of the opera. I love you guys." She cried hugging them to her chest. _

_I turned my head to see Jake approaching us. "Hey Bella," he yelled waving his hand at me. I heard Edward growl low in his throat. "Oh, Edward behave, I warned him hitting him on the shoulder._

_Jake was looking handsome as usual as he approached with his dark brown hair long to his shoulder, wearing a black T-shirt and a pair of dark blue pants. He rushed up to me and scooped me up in a bear hug. " Put her down," Edward snapped. _

_Jake set me down and held his hands up in surrender. " hey chill dude it was just a friendly greeting." Alice did a double take on Edward. "What has your panties in a knot?" She snapped. "nothing I just don't want his slimy hands on my girlfriend." Jake started for Edward but Alice got in the way. "Ok, big boys shall we drink are self's stupid," she said giving Jake and Edward the evil eye before taking my hand and leading us into the house. _

_When we got into the house there was so many people that it was hard to get from one place to an other. People here were going literally crazy, you had people yelling at the top of there lung in a slur that nobody I hope could understand, there was people jumping off of Alice's furniture like a immature two year old and the next thing I saw made me do a double take in disbelief, aw nice I though there are even naked men comparing there penis sizes. Alice pushed through everyone while leading us upstairs where I hope it is safe. I looked back to see Edward, Jake and Jasper following behind. Alice stop at the top of the stairs and faced me. _

" _lead them into my room and I'll be right back I'm going to go get my alcohol," she said then quickly rush back down the stairs._

_I sighed. This is going to be one long night._

_When in Alice's room I took a seat on Alice's bed, Edward joined me rather too close eyeballing Jake. I rolled my eyes at him. Jake and Jasper took a seat on Alice's white leather couch. _

" _So Jake how have you been doing lately? I asked. He beamed at my question. "Good actually I just bought a motorcycle. It's a black and silver Harley-Davidson," he said with his head held high. _

"_Aw that's awesome Jake." Edward laughed bitterly. I gave him an irritated look. "what? all I'm saying is that I could go out tomorrow and buy three motorcycles if I wanted too, not that I would anyways there in my option a waist of time and space." Edward was starting to get on my nerves really bad I wanted to hit him where the sun did not shine but before I could speak Jake did. "Well, sorry frat boy, I actually have to work for what I want like a real man," Jake said with a snarl._

_The two of them were glaring at each other like always thank the lord Alice came in when she did. _

"_Looky looky I got hooky," Alice slurred. I arched my brow at her._

"_Alice did you happen to drink some on the way back here?" she smiled at me. _

"_Bella hunny you should know me well enough that I would most defiantly do that."_

_I laughed at her until I remember that I could not drink. Grate what the hell am I going to tell them. ( "Bella hunny what do you want to drink?" "Oh, nothing for me I don't put potion in my body." "But you drank a shit loud at are last party." "Hahaha oh yeah I forgot about that…") I watch as ever one else literally tackled the alcohol. _

"_Bella hunny what do you want to drink?" Alice asked._

_Shit fuck shit think Bella. _

"_oh, I'm ok I not feel the best today" I lied. _

_Oh, god that is the lamest excuse in the world. Alice grabbed her two drinks then wobbled over to me. _

"_You know if your not feeling good you can go home," She said rubbing my shoulder._

"_Know that's ok this is your birthday."_

_She shrugged then went to sit on Jaspers lap. Edward came over to me with two drinks and tried to hand me one. I shook my head know. _

" _What's wrong?" he asked. _

_What's wrong I feel like I am having PMS twenty four seven do to the fact that I am pregnant with your child. _

"_Nothing just don't feel like drinking tonight I'm not feeling the best." I told him innocently. _

_Everyone seem to be fine with the fact that I stayed sober while the rest of them got shit faced. I felt bad that I asked them to stay with me in the room keeping them away from everyone else but they seemed not to mind actually they looked like they were having a blast, even Jake and Edward did not get rude with one another, they didn't talk but… _

_The night was going way better then I had though it would until I heard that one name I despised more then any others._

"_CLAIRE" "CLAIRE" "CLAIRE" "CLAIRE" I heard people down stair's cheering._

_I groaned at the though of her in the same house with Edward. If she was hear it mostly likely was because of him. She made it very clear the night I beat the fuck out of her that she was not done putting her greasy hands all over him. This night just got a hole lot worse. _

"_Aw what the fuck is that stupid pig doing here," Alice complained getting up and stumbling out the door. _

_Jasper and Edward followed behind. _

"_Where do you think your going? I asked Edward. _

_He took a big sigh before he turn in my direction. _

"_I'm going to tell her to leave."_

_I got up from the bed and walked over to him. _

" _Then I am going with you," _

_He took me by the hand and lead me down stair's into the sea of people. I could hear Alice yelling over everyone. _

" _I told you that your not invited because of what happened last time Claire!" Alice yelled._

" _oh come on Alice, she's with me," a male voice wined._

_Me and Edward entered the living room then where sure enough Claire was with her face held high and her eyes narrowed at Alice. _

" _I told you I don't want you at my party your not welcome!"_

_Claire seemed not to notice Alice yelling at her because her gaze now was set upon Edward. _

" _Oh goody, She said with a smirk. I was not sure you were going to show up."_

_I stepped in front of him possessively but before I could once again put her in her place a guy took her by the arm and pulled her to him. _

" _Alice I promise that we will not cause any trouble," spoke the unfamiliar guy. _

_Alice shifted to one side and pointed her finger at the both of them as she spoke. _

" _Keep her away from trouble, keep her away from my friends and we have know problem but if she starts any drama in my home tonight you will be told to leave and if necessary I will use force."_

_Claire looked like she was going to shit out fire but she stayed quit. Her and the guy she was with walked out of are view. I walked over to Alice. _

"_You can stay down here Alice, I'll be ok it's your birthday and I am sure you would want to see other people too."_

_she offered me a smile. _

" _Ok, bells but only because other people might be pissed at me."_

_I watched as Alice danced any from me. I turned to my side to expected Edward to be there but he wasn't. I began to panic. What the fucking wrong with me I though. It's the pregnancy Bella I told me self. My breathing came very sharp and my heart started to pump a mile per minute. There was so many people in this room I couldn't breath right. I pushed my way through all of them until I was finally in the Alice's front lobby. There were still a lot of people in there but not as many. I scanned the room in front of me to spot out Edward but was quickly interrupted by a soft hand on my shoulder. I turned around to find a very drunken Edward looking at me seductively. With out thinking I jumped into his arms. _

" _Where were you?" I breathed in his ear._

_He clutched me tighter. _

" _Just drinking a little more with some guys I know." _

_I pushed him away and pouted. _

"_Come on I can not stand this many people,"_

_I told him taking his hand and leading him back to Alice's bed room. Half way up the stair's I turned back to look at the sea of people. I spotted Jake with a slender red head. He was of course trying to show off with his chest puffed up like some body builder. I smile at the thought of him being happy with her. Entering the room I watched Edward stumble on to the bed. I closed the door behind me and made my way over to him. He snatched me into his arms and buried his face into my hair. _

" _Bella I love the way you smell," he breathed._

_I nuzzled his face with mine. _

" _I love the way you say my name when were entwine together." _

_He bent his head low and nibbled on my neck. _

" _But most of all I love the way you taste." _

_He started for my pants but I pushed him anyway. _

"_Come on Edward stop." I told him pushing him away but he didn't, he continued to tease me with his hands. _

"_Why," he slurred from under my skin._

_I almost laughed at his stupidity. " umm because were are in my best friends room, on her bed and you are piss drunk."_

_he narrowed his eyes at me. "fine!" he sneered. _

_I was taking aback by his sudden rudeness. " Are you angry with me?" I laughed._

" _As a matter of fact I am!" he yelled getting off the bed to reach for the rest of the alcohol Alice left. _

"_Why!" I said stopping laughing and raising my voice._

" _ha! Why do you think Bella for the last week basically all you have done is yell at me and push me away, how do you think that makes me feel to get turned away from my kisses and affection I try to give and show you. You make me feel like you don't want me anymore Bella and I am dieing every second not knowing what I am doing to cause the problem!"_

_my head swam with his word. Tear's started to fall down my face. Edward set his drink down on the cabinet and made his way to me. "Bella" he breathed. He sat on the bed beside me and rubbed my shoulder. I was going to have to tell him some time about our baby. You have to do this Bella. Your stronger then this. I pushed his hand away from my arm and got up to face him. In a shy motion I wrapped my arm's around myself for protection. _

"_Edward I have to tell you something. I have been cowardly before but now you have the right to know what I am feeling."_

_I watch as his confused face turn very scared and hurt. He got up from the bed so quickly I'm not sure how he did it. _

"_know Bella please, he said his face going a few shades paler. I can't deal with this." _

_Before I could say another word he stormed out of the room. _

" _Edward! I yelled after him._

_I wanted so badly to go after him and tell him but my confidence was beating me down. I took a seat on the bed and waited for the tear's._

_**(E P.O.V) **_

_All this time of waiting for her. All this time of heart ach. I was not sad about this I was angry. What happened to her promises. " Were going to be together forever Edward. I love you more then life Edward. I'll never leave you." She broke ever promise in more ways then one. I made my way down the stair's to find myself crawling back up them. I did not want to be near anyone at this point. My mind was all about her, it always has been. Maybe if I keep my distance from her she will rethink all of this. Maybe I am thinking the worst what if she had something else to tell me. What reason would she have to brake up with me I'll I have done is treated her with love and passion. I growled low in my throat as a image of her and Jacob kissing come into my mind. Now my mind was playing tricks on me. Grate. I sat down on the stair's for a little while trying to make sense of all this until I heard people walking up the stair's toward me. I got up and made for the first room I could find. I opened the door to find too people making out. With out thinking I spoke. _

" _Get out," I growled. _

_When the woman pulled away I rolled my eyes. Of course it was Claire the slut could not go five minute's with out physical contact. The guy pulled up his pant's and left the room. She smiled at my seductively as she came closer. _

"_Where's Bella? she fake pouted. Does she not want you anymore?" I moved away from her as she tried to be near me. _

"_Shut up Claire and get out," I once again growled. _

" _oh, I hit a nerve did I, she purred. _

_I told you she is not go enough for you, you like your sluts." she moved in front of me and smiled. I looked down at her baby blue eyes with fury. _

_**(B P O V) **_

_I had to do something then just sit here and feel guilty. I had to tell him the truth about everything. Even if it broke us. I had to do it now when my determination was still inside me. I got up from the bed and made my way down stair's looking for Edward. I Scand the house. Fuck he was nowhere to be seen. I walk around everywhere possible. Could he have gone home. I saw Alice talking to a bunch of people in the kitchen . I rushed over to her. _

" _Alice, I panted. Have you seen Edward?"_

_She looked taken aback. _

"_No I thought he was with you?" _

"_He was but we got into a fight and… _

_I watch as Alice made a O with her mouth. _

" _Well do you know where he would be? I asked her with a worried tone. " If he is still here, I would think somewhere upstairs' away from people. When me and Jasper get into fights I only want to be alone." _

_I kissed her on the cheek and literality ran for the stair's witch I had to climb once again. I was really getting sick of the damp thing. I heard Alice shout your welcome as I made it on the landing. Once up there I heard Edward's voice coming from Alice's mother's bedroom. My heart hammering I approached it and stop dead in my tracks as I heard Claire with him. _

" _oh, come on you don't need her, I'm right here baby," she said with that high pit voice I hated._

_I heard Edward laugh coldly. I Wanted to kill Edward for even being in the same room with her and I defiantly wanting to poke her eyes out for seeking him out. I walked to the room that they were in. The door was slightly open. I pushed the door open quietly. The next thing I saw made me tear instantly. Claire and Edward were snuggled up to each other kissing, Claire had her hand on the back of his head. I could not believe what I was seeing. After everything he said to me about him loving me had crumbled down before my eyes. My stomach drew tight and my head started to spin from the pain. _

" _You Bastard," was all I could manage. _

_Edward broke the kiss to look up at me. He saw the hurt in my eye as his eyes were full of guilt and worry. I turned the other direction and heading for the stair's. I heard him call out to me. I ignored him. As I headed out the door I searched in my purse for my car keys. I had to get out of here. Away from people. Away from Edward. I found my keys finally As I approached my car. Once I got in and lock the door I fell apart. My hands started to shake and hot tears scorched my face. I took a deep breath and started the car._

_**(E P.O.V)**_

_I sat on the bed with my head in my hands. I should have went after her I though. No she need's time to think this throw. Claire was still in the room with me I stared at her with hate. _

" _What are you still doing here, are you happy you gust ruined the best thing that has ever happened to me."She walked closer to me with a frown. _

" _I'm the best thing that has ever happen to your sorry ass," she told me._

_I laughed at that. " No sweet heart you are the worst."_

_She sneered at me and stomped out of the room. I am a compete jackass I thought. I will never get the hurt that I saw in her eyes out of my head. Alice Appeared in the door. _

"_What did you do to her! She yelled. I saw her storm out of the house then before I could reach her she was gone!"_

_I didn't respond to Alice instead I keep my head low. I was to discussed with myself. _

"_Look at me Edward!" Still I didn't look up. " Claire kissed me and I kisses back," I told her lower then a whisper._

_Then did I looked at Alice her face was beat red. "YOU WHAT!!" before she could start screaming Jasper stumbled in the room. His face red and his breathing ragged. He moved in front of Alice. _

"_There's been an accident."_

_Alice stood there in shock. " What do you mean an accident," she said with worry. "Bella." At the word Bella I immanently stood from the bed. " We called the police there on there way with an ambulance," Jasper said. I looked at Alice her hole body was shaking. I Couldn't move my body froze._

" _What happened," she cried. Jasper took her into his arm's. _

" _She got into a car crash."_

_I snapped my self out of shook. " where is she?"I asked my tone unsteady._

"_Follow me," Jasper said taking Alice by the hand and leading the way. _

_When out side it was hard to miss where Bella was there was crowd of people sorrowed the Sean. With out a thought I ran as fast as I could to her. I saw her car first, it was a total wrack the front of it was bunch up to the window shelled. Tear's started to build in my eyes at I pushed through the crowd. All that was going throw my head was what if she was dead, what if I never got to see her beautiful face again. All my thoughts were shatter as I saw hair brushed out of the driver side window. Tear's were streaming down my face then. I rushed to her. _

"_Bella baby, I cried. You need to talk to me please Bella."_

_I crouched down to see her frail body in a dangerous position. I slightly stroked her hair as nothing of her responded. I heard the Ambulance sirens then. A wave a relief hit me. I curled my self in a ball beside her and waited. I felt a hand on my shoulder. _

" _Sir you need to move we have to get to her," I paramedic told me. _

" _I grabbed the paramedic's shoulder and griped it. "You don't let her die on me, I choked out. You keep her alive."_

_The paramedic slightly pushed me back. _

"_Will do everything we can." then he went to her with a bunch more guys with stretcher and a bag on deliberators. I watch in horror as they did everything in there power. I felt someone stand beside me. Alice and Jasper were now at my side. Alice's face was blotchy and red. She put her hand on my four arm. _

" _Come on Edward all drive us the hospital." I shook her hand away. " I'm not leaving Bella." I told her. Alice huffed. " Edward this is know time to be stubborn, we can't do anything here. The least we can do is be there for her we she arrives at the hospital." She did have a good point. I looked at her and noted in agreement. _

_**(RVH hospital. 2:47 am) (E P.O.V)**_

_I waited nervously for any second for them to rush throw thought's door with my Angel. Alice and Jasper sat on two chair's in silent's while I pasted silently all over the big room. The hospitals assistant eye balled me nervously behind her large desk. I looked at Alice. "Why is this taking so long?" before Alice could respond a bunch of nurse's and doctor's where beside a stretcher rolling it in. I rushed by there side. _

"_Bella." I whispered._

_They stopped in the middle of the room and started talking to each other so fast I didn't understand one thing they said. The hole room went silent as the nurse beside her yelled. _

" _She's waking up." my heart started fluttering. I moved close to her._

_When I saw her Beautiful brown eyes open it was the happiest moment of my life but her eyes were full of worry. _

" _My baby, she said dropping her hand to her stomach. You have to save my baby! She yelled._

_One of the doctor's pushed me out of the way. _

" _miss swan your going to be just fine, breath slow and try not to move."_

_I looked in to her eyes they where blazing with fury. Maybe she has a concussion that would explain her talking about baby's. The doctor started to turn away. _

" _Know you listen to me, she said her voice raisin high. I am pregnant, I am about a week in." _

_She glanced at my dazed eyes before she started to scream in pain. Faster then I could blink the doctor's and nurses were rushing around her. _

" _Get her in to emergency now!! Jenny get a baby monitor!! We have a code red on are hands people, if we don't act fast she will lose the baby!!"_

_After the doctor was done yelling at as his assents to do things. They rushed her into Emergency I tried to follow but the doctors and nurse\s pushed me back. I put up a fight but in the end it was useless. I stood in the door way helpless with my head swimming with shock and worry. I could feel my body shaking and my knee's starting to give out. I flopped to the floor and curled in a ball. My whole world gust turned up side down. What have I done._

**Hey everyone I hope you enjoy that hehehe I love this chapter****J**

**PLEASE REVIEW PLEASE**

**LOVE YOU ALL **

**WENDY.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

**R.V.H hospital **

**(EPOV)**

_Alice and Jasper sat on the small chair's in the far back corner of the room. Jasper remanded calm while Alice looked like she was going to pass out from stress. I on the other hand was dieing inside slowly with ever minute that passed._

_The big clock on the far right wall kept ticking reminding me of how long it has been since the last time I was in contact with a doctor. Over and over again in my head I kept seeing her frail distorted body under the badly broken car, the blood that coated her flesh and hair, the way she did not respond to my pleads of mercy._

_I heard a chair grind underneath the clean hospital floor's making all my disturbing thoughts scatter and my gaze turned sharply to the noise. Alice was walking toward me with her head bent low, her movements were so slow and zombie like I cringed at the reality of the situation. When she finally was right in front of me she looked up. Her eye's were read and puffy, they held a hurt undecidable _

_" What are we going to do if we lose her Edward?" she whispered._

_I quickly looked away from her intense eye's. _

_" Don't even think that." I told her my voice risen a little louder then intended._

_Alice's eye's snapped fire. _

_" This is all your fault, you are nothing more then a cheating bastered!" she yelled._

_I Could not agree more completely. This was all my fault, so I stood there in silents while Alice took her grief out on me. _

_" She was pregnant too. Now if she die's or the baby, you are going to live with it for the rest of your miserable life and you bloody well deserve it!" she yelled. _

_I new her words were spoken with truth but inside they killed me on a level that could never be repaired. Jasper walked over to us and grabbed her softly by her arm and Interrupted Alice's next words. _

_" Alice that's enough. You need to calm down and think what you are saying, this is tuff on us all." She yanked her arm away from him. " No, this would have never happened if you hadn't stepped back into her life, she cried. Why could it have not been you who got into the accident." Jasper grabbed her arm again and yanked her against him. "That's enough Alice. he said as he dragged her back to the far corner._

_Heart sick Edward sank to the floor unable to control his mind or body. This was a hell that I could never escape, never in my life have a felt so hurt, so a shamed. I looked up just in time to see a doctor walking throw the room. I immediately jumped to my feet and rush him._

_" doctor, I said breathlessly. Is she alright."__ I felt Alice and Jasper's presents now behind me._

_The doctor flipped open his blinder. _

_" She made it but she is currently unconscious, she has suffered several broken bones."_

_At that moment of my life I was the happiest man on the planet. I wasn't to run and jump, sing and dance. Hell I wanted to kiss the doctor. Alice started crying in relief while Jasper hugged her and then my joy turned into dread. _

_"What about my baby?" I asked my voice cracking._

_The doctor sighed._

_" The baby is still alive but over time she could loss it, the best thing for her to do to help is make sure she has lot's of rest and is well nourished."_

_I nodded. _

_"Can I see her?" _

_The doctor nodded his head and gave me a small smile. _

_"she is unconscious but it always helps to talk. I believe that they can her what you are saying." _

_He patted me on the arm before I made my way to Bella's room. Jasper and Alice followed me. When we reached her room the door was slightly ajar. I swung the door open and walk to the other side of the room where there was a curtain blocked my view of her. When I opened the curtain my heart broke. She was laying on her back with her hair in her face, she had a cloth rapped around her head and her arm and lag were casted. Her face was completely covered in buries. I heard Alice whimper behind me. _

_"Bella. she breathed before she ran to her side. This is all your fault you bastered."_

_Jasper did not intrude this time instead me and him stay back and let Alice comfort herself with Bella's presents. After about a half an hour of Alice hugging me and talking to her Jasper when to her._

_"Alice you need to give her space and let her and Edward be alone."_

_she looked up at him with hated._

_"hell with freeze over the next time I will allow him near her alone again."_

_Jasper took Alice into his arms and lifted her up. "you need rest." she struggled against him. "I need nothing, I am not leaving her." Alice was a stubborn women but Jasper was her love and if anyone could calm her it was him. _

_"Alice you need rest and Eward and Bella need each other right now even though he is totally in the wrong in the hole situation, Bella is pregnant with his child. If you and me were in the same situation wouldn't you want me there for comfort." _

_Alice's face changed a shade softer. "come on Alice." He grabbed her by the hand and lead her away from the room, she did not protest this time._

_once alone with Bella I made my way to her bed and took a seat on the hospital chair, laying my head on her cheat while I cuddled her as closely to me as possible. I was so thankful my child and my angel are going to be OK if taking care of properly and I was the man who was going to do that. No matter what anyone had to say about the issue, I own it to Bella to step forward and take action. I held her as tight as I could with out hurting her frail bones and though of a beautiful Bella in a white night grown, her stomack big like a huge balloon, Her beautiful face light up with excitement. I went over that image in my head until my eyes were heavy and my brain was ready to complely shut down. The last image I had was Bella lying under me while I made sweet love to her and then everything went black as the midnight sky._

**Next morning.**

_I woke up to a soft hand in my messed hair. looking up I saw a beautiful pair of big brown eyes._

_"Bella," I breathed._

_She offered me a small smile._

_"Your awake, How are you?" _

_she shifted a little in the bed and patted the place she wanted me to take a seat. I obeyed immedantly and took a seat. To my surprise she rubbed my four-arm. _

_" I'm OK, I am not really in that much pain but then again drug's help, she laughed. But the best thing of all is that are baby is going to be ok." _

_Yeah this was defiantly a good ending but why in the name of the lord has she not screamed or torn my hair out yet perhaps she can not remember. _

_"Bella," I said softly. She raised her hand and put it to my mouth to silents me._

_"I don't want to talked about it OK, maybe later." I nodded my head. _

_"Alice and Jasper were already in," she told me. I scratched my head in confusion. " How is it that I did not wake up?" she gave me a duh stare._

_"Edward when you sleep not even a blow horn could wake you up," she laughed._

_I savoured her laugh, it was the most beautiful sound in the whole world. Her voice was a thing that you never got sick of._

_"Bella I just wanted you to know that the kiss never meant anything, my heart as always and will all ways be with you."_

_Her face turn sad, hunted._

_" Sometimes it's hard to believe in a relationship, if you know the person's past and then actually get a taste of it, she whispered. but I understand that I had made you very hurt and upset of me because I was keep things from you and my actions toward you in the last past two weeks has been terrible, That does not give you the right for what you did to me but I am willing to try and move on with the relationship, in time I will be completely healed."_

_Her words rung in my head like a church bell. Was she really going to let me still be with her. I was almost positive that this was the final nail in the coffin for us and yet her love and trust still stood strong. I became suddenly gitty. _

_" You would do that," I said softly. She nodded her head. " Don't get me wrong, a big part of it is for the little light in my belly, She explained. I not sure what would happen to us if not for her or he."_

_I took that with understanding and decided to brush to the subject away. "Are you and the baby hungry?"_

_" No, we had breakfast about a hour ago, the only dam thing I am hungry for is escaping this dam hospital," she whined._

_I laughed at that. "In time my love in time." _

**1 month later...**

**(Bpov)**

_I heard the door Bella ring. " I'll get it, I yelled not that anyone heard me, once the food hit the table everyone became almost impossible to communicate with. As I reached the door it swung open. "Holy crud, does anyone no how to answer the door or has the food hit the tables," Alice said behind clenched teeth. I laughed. "The food of coarse." Alice made a very unlady like sound. Jasper stepped in right behind her and handed me a present. "Hear is you baby shower present, I hope you like it," Jasper said with a smile. " I'm sure I will." I looked at Alice and she was scanning the room with a devilish smile. " So, Where's your good for nothing fiancee, I have to give him my daily beating." I put my hands on my hips. " Will you leave him alone, he still has not recovered from the last one." Alice huffed. "For now," she warned. After the food and drinks where all gobbled up, Everyone sat around and watched me open my presents. I was very grate full and shocked at how many wonderful gift's there were for me and the baby. It was a grate baby shower. I looked around the room and saw how many people loved me, my life was not perfect but at least there was love and I was very content with that. After hour's on hour's of talking, sharing joke's and Meany glares from Alice toward Edward Everyone was on there way home. " I shoved Alice out the door thankful she was the last person. "Call me." is all she said before vanishing with Jasper. I shook my head in irritation. Edward was cleaning up. "That was some baby __shower eh," letting out a tried breath. He laughed. " yeah you can say that again but the best part is now because me and my sweet our alone." he moved closer to me and kissed me gently on the lips. " I love you." Before I could say anything back to him I felt a rumble in my tummy. " Did you just feel that?" he looked confused. "No. Feel what?" I grabbed his hand and place it on my stomach. " Wow, is that. Is that the baby?" I nodded my head. he smiled warmly at me. " And what a beautiful baby boy he is going to be." Edward looked at me then. "Where having a boy." I laughed at his excited voice. "Yes." he released me and ran around the room like a little boy at Christmas. " I'm having a boy. I'm have a boy." _


End file.
